


Angel of Darkness

by KeatonGrin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonGrin/pseuds/KeatonGrin
Summary: Venom AU I Eventual Sym/Brock IYoung Eddie didn't need to be scared of the dark, the dark was there to protect him...and then more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is an AU and will contain Sym/Brock and some Eddie/Anne. There will be some violence, mentions of child/ domestic abuse, smut between different species. If any of this meets your disapproval, please turn back now! This story is probably not for you.
> 
> Other than that? Please enjoy!

He should head back now. It was getting late, he could tell by how the sky was darkening; the bright pinks, golds, and oranges now turning to dark purples, blues, and greys. He could see the millions of stars starting to spatter the sky, proving there was still light to be found in all that darkness but it was still scary! The dark was scary and he really should be heading back home now.

 Mama would be calling him soon, anyway, and she would be angry if he didn't answer her the first time. She would tell his dad and his dad would probably ground him. Then he wouldn't get to go on their special, super duper, _just-the-guys_ fishing trip that they had been planning since school had let out. It was the reason they had taken this small trip to the country in the first place. Well, one of them, as his mother liked to remind both his dad and himself.

 Getting to his feet and dusting his shorts off—mama was going to make him take a bath tonight, he just knew it—he picked up the stick he had found and had been playing with all day, dragging it along in the dirt beside him as he recalled the other reasons.

 One was for his birthday, which was actually back in May but school wasn't out until June, so they were going to have a late celebration. Another was because, according to mama, dad had been working too much and too hard the past few months that they hadn't seen much of him.

 “ _We deserve a vacation! Some family time!”_ Mama had said.

 He was just excited to leave the busy city of San Francisco behind for the wild National Parks of Northern California. There was to be camping and fishing and just spending time with mama and dad. Well, so far it had been just mama. Dad had some last minute thing to do then he was coming up to meet them!

 Looking up at the sky, a small shiver went down his back when he noticed that it was only getting darker! He had to hurry! Setting off at a small run, he headed toward the small house they were staying at until flashing lights caught his attention. Tripping to a halt, he managed to catch himself from falling before frowning as he took in the police car parked in front of the house.

 Oh, no! Had mama called the police on him? Was he too late? Had she been calling him and he hadn't heard her? Did she think he was lost? He could hear her angry voice now.

 “ _Edward Charles Allan Brock! Where have you been!”_

 Heart starting a painful rhythm against the base of his throat, knowing he was going to be good and grounded now, he started once more toward the house. He could feel his eyes start to sting with disappointment. Maybe he could talk his away out of it though...maybe he could—maybe not, he decided, when he got close enough to see there were two police officers talking to mama. And mama was—she was crying.

 He didn't understand it, but something inside him broke at that. The sight of his mother crying made him start crying, even though he didn't know why. Was she mad at him? Was he in trouble? She must of heard his sobs, because in that moment, her head shot up and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

 “Eddie!” Her voice cracked as she stepped between the officers and came to him.

 Suddenly feeling very small and scared, he lifted his arms out to her and allowed himself to be pulled into her warmth and safety when it was something he'd usually fight against lately. He had just turned 7 years old and he usually didn't want to be babied, but something was wrong.

 “Mrs. Brock, why don't we go inside?”

 He could feel his mama tense a little at the voice of one of the officers, before she gathered him securely into her arms and got to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her neck, tangling small hands into her hair as his legs tightened around her waist. He sniffled at the light kiss she pressed against his ear, resisting the urge to wipe it away as they moved into the small kitchen. He went with his mother's guidance when she moved his legs around so she could sit down on a dining chair.

 He went with her movements again when she pulled him from her chest to look into his eyes, her hazel meeting his blue.

 “Eddie, I—” her voice cracked once more as her words cut off, crying once again with silent sobs.

 He could feel hot tears blind him before falling and burning his cheeks in wet trails in response. He had never seen his mama like this. Where was dad? Dad would know what to do!

 “Ma'am, if you would like, we could—”

 The officer who had started to speak, fell silent when mama shook her head with a stuttered gasp.

 He watched her take a deep breath before warm hands found his face, cradling it gently, her eyes meeting his once more. Then she gave him _the look_. The one where he was supposed to listen to what she was telling him or he would be in trouble.

 “Eddie, there...there was an a-accident and your dad—y-your dad was caught in it.” She was firm and steady with her words, slow and gentle. He processed them slowly, his heart rate picking up when he started to understand. When she seemed to understand that he understood, she continued with, “He's on his way to the hospital now and we—”

 She cut off when the radios the officers had went off, a woman's voice speaking over both with coded numbers and chirping beeps. He felt his heart clench when he saw his mama's face go white and one of the officers responded to the radio while the other slowly took his hat off, his head falling forward like he was looking down at his shoes.

 “Ma'am, we're _so_ sorry for your loss.”

 His mama then surprised him by hunching forward and crying—loudly. It struck a fear in him that he didn't understand. More so when he was forced to climb off of her lap while she cried and hunched in on herself, like she had forgotten he was there. He felt numb and his legs shook a little while his mind tried to understand what was happening.

 A large, warm hand touching his shoulder startled him and he tried to flinch away, but he was caught in its larger grip as it steered him away from his mama and toward the open door. “Hey, bud. Why don't we come out here.”

 He let it guide him, not knowing what else to do. It was warm outside and smelled like rain. And dark, silent. _Empty_. He suddenly felt empty and he didn't know why. Everything was a confusing mass. And mama was crying, she couldn't explain it to him. And dad...dad was in an accident? Going to the hospital? But...

 “I'm sorry you lost your daddy, kid. And at your age.” The officer next to him spoke to him, giving his shoulder a painful squeeze.

 And, _oh_. Then it clicked.

 Dead.

 His dad was dead.

 He didn't understand much about this thing called _death_ , not how it happened or why or when, but he did understand that it meant the dead thing was never coming back. It was gone, forever. Like his first goldfish, Turtle.

 Wait—his dad was _dead_ ? His dad was... _never coming back_? But he had just talked to his dad that morning! And they were going on their special, super duper fishing trip tomorrow! And—

 He felt his legs tremble and then he was falling. Before he could hit the ground, though, warm hands were catching him and helping him move to sit on a step that led up to the house.

 “Whoa, bud! Let me get you something to drink.” The officer who had been with him said, but he sounded far off. Like the TV people sometimes did when someone was trapped in a dream.

 Was this a dream? Looking up when he felt something wet hit his knee, he saw that clouds had gathered over his house but farther out was still clear and stars could still be seen. Another wet drop hit his hand. Was his dad a star now? In heaven, right? Because he was dead now.

 Blinking slowly, he tried to focus on the stars as a third drop hit his cheek. How would he know which one was his dad? Was his dad even a star yet? If not, when? And how would he know? Would his mama know? Maybe she—what was _that_?

 He came back to himself a little as something bright caught his attention, growing brighter and brighter as it streaked across the sky. As it fell from the dark clouds, into the stars, and then down. Down to the ground where a bright light flashed and then went dark. He felt himself jump to his feet, eyes wide as his heart raced. What was—was that a star? A fallen star? He thought he had heard of those before, maybe. Wait—could it be...his dad?

 He wanted to run forward, to see, but the sight of all that darkness out there scared him. But...what if it was his dad? His dad would protect him! He had just escaped heaven after all, he probably needed him! Scared, but mind made up, he took off into the darkness where he had seen the star fall and the flash of bright light.

 “Dad!”

  **x X x**

  ** _Cold._ **

  _ **So cold, and dark.** _

  _ **Very dark.** _

  _ **Lonely.** _

  _ **Lonely, lonely!** _

  _ **And hungry.** _

  _ **So hungry.** _

  _ **Punishment.** _

  _ **Cold.** _

  _ **Forever, endless...no.** _

  _ **Warmth, now.** _

  _ **Gathering, a building warmth!** _

  _ **Is this dangerous?** _

  _ **More warmth, small light.** _

  _ **Building, more...dangerous!** _

  _ **Too warm, danger! Trapped!** _

  _ **Light! More light, light!** _

  _ **Follow...follow...less warmth.** _

  _ **Freedom! Free, endless freedom.** _

  _ **Air...poison. Too much.** _

  _ **Host.** _

  _ **Host.** _

  ** _Host! There! Small, but warm. Warm-blooded. Not perfect, but for now...it will do._ **

  _ **Warmth. Breathe. Hungry!** _

  _ **Wait, what is that?** _

 “Dad...?”

  _ **Better. Better host! Want!** _

 “Dad!”

  **x X x**

 It was too dark out here! Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He could feel himself stumble over rocks and sticks, barely managing to catch himself.

 “Dad...?”

 It was around this area, right? It didn't seem like it had been too far off. The light had been pretty bright, so that meant that it was close, right? He wished he still had that light, so he could follow it easier. So he could find his dad easier. Maybe he just needed to call a little louder, so he could be heard?

 “Dad!”

 A small rustling was his reply, startling him as he turned to see what had caused it—only to trip over his own foot and fall down. A stick dug painfully into his knee, causing tears to build and a small hiss to escape from clenched teeth. He tried to look at his knee, but it couldn't be seen in all of the darkness. There was a little light from the moon, but the shadows that fell from the trees blocked most of it. Maybe he should just sit here and wait for his dad to find him.

 More rustling had him tensing as he tried to see into the darkness.

 “Da—”

 The sudden scream of an animal in pain had him on his feet and running blindly, scared and desperate to find safety. Hearing something slithering behind him made his fear spike as he pushed himself to run faster.

 “Mama! Mama, help! He—”

 He suddenly lost his footing and then the ground all together. Time seemed to move slowly after that, or maybe his brain was just too slow to keep up. Before him there was a crater and inside was a small light, a fire that seemed to dying out. In that fire, inside the crater, there looked to be a small rock—a rock that had been shattered. And he was falling. He was free falling into it and he couldn't see his dad anywhere.

 Until he felt something grab onto his leg. Then time seemed to speed up, faster than normal. Something was wrapping around his leg and moving. Moving up, over his body, around him. Grabbing him, holding tightly, then sinking. Then darkness.

 He fell into the darkness and let it take him away.

 Because of this, he was able to miss the feeling of impact, miss the way his small body broke in three different places. Miss the way the that the darkness that he was so afraid of was the thing that had saved him.

  **Hurt.**

  **Broken.**

  **But good, still good.**

  **Let us sleep and heal for now...Eddie.**

 

 -Chapter 1 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, AU. I've read that Eddie's mother died while he was young and he was raised by a cold father. Originally I was going to write the story that way, before I even knew this background tid bit, but then I re-watched Venom and movie!Eddie made a comment about how his mom had said he was a catch, I decided that I wanted her to raise him. 
> 
> I also took the liberty to make Eddie's birthday in May. I tried to look it up, but couldn't find much info. Apparently he made his first intro in the comics in Sept 1986, but then got his own story, or whatever, May 1988. So, he's born in May—like me!
> 
> Also, in this story, I decided to make Eddie a dirty blond, kind of play between his blond comic character and Tom Hardy's brunet. I will be going more for the movie version look body and style-wise as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Something wet was hitting his face as he slowly came to, his body aching dully as it shivered where it lay. He tried to blink his eyes open slowly, to see what was going on around him as slight confusion and concern settled over him, but he was really tired, he supposed, as his eyes fought him and remained closed.

“Eddie!”

_Mama!_

He tried to call back but his lips didn't seem to want to move either. Or any part of his body for that matter. But it was wet and it was cold. Where...where was he?

“Eddie!”

“Eddie Brock!”

“Eddie! Where are you?”

Different voices were calling his name, along with mama's, adding to his confusion. Why? Why were there so many voices? Where was he? And where was mama? Why did she sound so scared? Why couldn't he move? Why was it so dark? And cold?

_Help!_

**I am here.**

The voice startled him. It sounded so close. So rumbling and scary—Eddie gasped as something shivered through him and suddenly his eyes blinked open, only to quickly close once more when rain fell into them. What was—

“Eddie, please!”

Mama! He had to get back to mama.

**Come.**

Once again it felt like something shivered through his body before he found himself sitting up slowly, though it felt more like something was sitting him up. Frowning at his confusing thoughts, he felt his leg twitch before realizing he could move it again. Trembling a little, he looked around himself once more and realized he was in a weird hole of some sort—how had he gotten down _here_? Trying to remember, he was suddenly distracted when a bright light hit his eyes, causing him to flinch away while bringing an aching arm up as a shield.

“I found him! He's over here! He's safe!”

Eddie tried to squint under his arm and past the light, but whoever the voice belonged to was shrouded in darkness behind the light. He felt a little scared, not knowing what was going on, but then he heard his mama.

“Eddie? Eddie!”

Then the light was out of his face and he was gathered into foreign arms as his mama came into view, her face pale and soaked and for some reason, that made him cry. He cried as he was passed over to her and she squeezed him so tightly it was hard to breathe for a moment. And then he was tired, then the darkness was falling over him again, though he tried to fight it. He wanted to stay with mama.

**Safe.**

His body shivered again before going limp. _Safe_? Yes, with mama, he was.

**x X x**

Eddie wasn't sure if it was a memory or a dream, the images and sounds that surround him. Mama, mama crying and flashing lights. Darkness and endless cold. Being so hungry. An accident. Being so lonely in the darkness, until there was a warmth and then a light. A bright light! In his eyes, blinding him—falling—blinding pain! Every where! It hurts! Help! Help, _help—_

**_Help!_ **

And it did. It did help. It was...real? Or a dream?

**Eddie?**

Eddie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of that voice again. It was no longer bright or dark, but his eyes still ached with the memory of being blinded. His body still ached as well and he was shivering. A lot, though he felt overly warm. He felt an odd heaviness, too. And sadness. Where was he? He remembered rain, then darkness. Flashes of mama crying and—

“Mama.” His voice was so hoarse and soft that even he could barely hear it. His throat hurt and his mouth was dry. He was thirsty. It almost felt like time he had been sick with the flu. And dad had— _dad_.

There was flashing lights and mama was crying. Police officers and an accident! And dad...dad was dead. Dad was never coming back. Because they had needed a vacation and he was supposed to go fishing with Eddie for his birthday and...and everything hurt.

The first sob that broke free made his throat hurt more, which made him cry more, which made him hurt even more. Endless...so endless. And then he felt it again, a shuddering roll through his body before something pressed against his mind in an unfamiliar way.

**Sleep, Eddie.**

He couldn't resist the darkness that fell over him once more.

**x X x**

He felt a soft warmth all around him as a sweet smell reached his nose. Something warm was caressing his hair gently and he could hear soft murmuring. He still ached all over but the ache was less than before.

“Eddie?”

He was able to offer a soft hum as a reply, feeling that was all that he could manage at the moment. He felt tired and weak. Restless.

“Eddie, it's Nana. Can you drink this for me?”

Before he could respond, something was pressed to his lips. Something warm lapped against his skin before he was able to function enough to open his mouth and then he was hit with the taste of hot chocolate. He choked a little on the first sip, forgetting to swallow before finally managing to get it down. He felt something flutter around his stomach for a moment before he turned his focus to opening his eyes.

Nana and hot chocolate? What was going on? Fluttering wildly for a few seconds, he finally managed to get his eyes open and focused before blinking a little when he took in the same blue eyes as his and dad's looking back at him. Nana's.

She smiled sadly at him, pulling the hot chocolate away and setting it aside before hugging him tightly. “Oh, my precious Eddie.”

He grunted a little in confusion as his stomach grumbled hungrily, eyes looking around as he took in that he seemed to be at Nana's house on Nana's lap? How long had he been out?

“Is he awa—oh, Eddie!”

His face was grabbed and kisses were pressed all over, leaving him to flail slightly under the assault before he was suddenly released and he looked up to see mama giving him a relieved, if not somewhat tired, smile.

“I was so worried.” Mama's voice was soft and sad, something that tugged at Eddie's heart as he looked her over. Her clothes were different than he last remembered and her hair was limp and pulled sloppily out of her face.

“What happened?” He asked softly, feeling sleepy and confused as his stomach continued to growl.

Mama's face seemed to fall at the question and she shared a look with Nana before coming to sit beside the both of them. She took one of his hands into hers, holding it gently before looking him in the eye. _That look_ again.

“Eddie, a few days ago your dad was in an accident and he—h-he passed away on the way to the hospital.” She explained slowly, taking in his every reaction before continuing. He just stared at her, not feeling in control of his body as it sat still on Nana's lap, though his eyes did burn before he felt the tears fall. “I know dad wouldn't want to leave us...but sometimes things happen.”

He could feel Nana twitch against him at those words, but he kept his eyes on mama, not that he really had a choice. Something kept his focus on her. She gazed right back at him, bringing her free hand up to wipe at his cheek gently.

“I'm not really sure what happened...” And here mama got a guilty look, something that confused him. “I remember one of the state troopers taking you outside, and then you were just—you were _gone_ , Eddie, and I was so _scared_!”

Mama started crying then, her hand clinging to his tightly.

“I lost you, Eddie! It was all my fault—what if something had _happened_ to you!” Mama sobbed, bowing her head in shame. “S-Something more than you just f-falling into a crater!”

“Now, honey, that's not fair. You were understandably lost to grief, and Eddie? He's fine, he'll be okay.” Nana tried to soothe through her own tears, patting mama's hand over his.

Eddie looked between the two and wondered if he should tell them what happened. Why he was in that crater. Because he remembered now. He had seen a fallen star and he had thought it was dad's. But when he opened his mouth, something tight squeezed around his chest and made him stop.

“But he was sick!” Mama spoke up then, wiping her eyes messily. “He got sick from being out there, in the rain! I'm just lucky he didn't get hurt! But he was sick for three days, mom! I don't even know if he's—I've lost your son! I can't lose mine!”

Eddie watched mama get up and run out of the room with wide eyes. He had been sick? He remembered not feeling well, shivering and being too hot. His throat hurting, but for three days?

“Oh, Eddie, don't worry. She'll be okay, soon. And I'll be here to help the both of you.” Warm arms squeezed him in another hug. He let it happen until his hand twitched. He suddenly wanted more hot chocolate...and he was hungry.

Reaching for his cup, he downed the cooled liquid in three large gulps before telling Nana he was hungry. She quickly got up to make him something to eat while he thought about everything that he had been told. He felt sad that dad was gone, in heaven now. Sad that the light hadn't been his dad's star...it was just a crumbled rock. He had went out into the darkness and gotten chased by something scary, had fallen then had gotten sick...for a rock. This was why he got into trouble a lot.

**No.**

Eddie jumped at the sound of the voice from before, still rumbling and scary sounding, and quickly looked around before shivering a little. What was—

“Here we go Eddie, some nice soup and a ham sandwich.”

Eddie jumped again, startled by Nana this time. Nana gave him a curious look before smiling gently and placed the tray of food on the coffee table in front of him. He looked at it with a watering mouth before moving to kneel at the table, thanking Nana and digging in.

The soup was chicken noodle, a soup he usually liked more than the others but today he just wasn't feeling hungry for it. He took a few bites only to find the noodles too chewy and there was not enough chicken—and even then, the chicken tasted funny. When Nana wasn't looking at him, he spat his current mouthful back into the bowl before pushing it aside and reaching for his ham sandwich instead. Usually he liked when his sandwich was dressed up with lettuce and tomato and pickles, a few swipes of mayo and honey mustard, but now it just seemed like too much. He just wanted the ham. He could feel Nana's eyes on him as he pulled his sandwich apart, but he didn't acknowledge her as he pulled the ham free and shoved it into his mouth.

It was too salty and cold but it was better than the soup. He ate hungrily until it was gone all too soon. He turned back to Nana then, with a small pout. “More?”

Nana blinked slowly before giving him a small smile, getting to her feet and collecting his uneaten dishes. “Of course, Eddie.”

He watched her go before he suddenly felt himself shoved forward, like he had just tripped over something, but he had been sitting the whole time. The edge of the table hit his chest and hurt a little, but he couldn't think too much on the pain before his felt his hand twitch over the smooth surface. Frowning and looking at his hand, he noticed his empty cup next to it. More hot chocolate did sound nice. Reaching for his cup, he got to his feet on what felt like shaky legs before making his way into the kitchen.

Nana looked up from where she was piling some sliced ham and turkey onto a clean plate, “Eddie? What—”

“More hot chocolate, please?”

She simply laughed and came around her kitchen island to take his cup. He let her before he turned his attention to the kitchen table and walked over to it. Pulling out a chair, he sat down and waited. It didn't take long before Nana was back with a plate of meat and some more hot chocolate. Eddie barely managed to thank her before his hands and arms seemed to move on their own, eating and drinking and eating and drinking.

“Eddie, don't choke!” Was Nana's only complaint before she left him to eat, the kitchen falling silent with just him.

It wasn't until he nearly threw up his current bite of turkey, mixed with hot chocolate, that he found himself slowing down then stopping completely. He was _so_ full that his stomach hurt a little. And now he felt sleepy. Really sleepy! He was almost dizzy with it! Before he could try to move to go back to his bed, Eddie found himself suddenly slumping forward. With his eyes closed and his consciousness quickly falling away, he missed that his face was only spared from smacking onto the table by something dark and soft.

**x X x**

When Eddie wakes up again, he's back in bed and it's dark out. Blinking once, he moved a hand to rub against a tired eye, wondering why he had woken up, only to tense as he felt something sliding over his body. Quickly scrambling out of bed, Eddie ran to where he knew the light switch was and quickly flipped it on. His breath came in shallow pants as he looked over his bed but found nothing. While his heart was still pounding a painful rhythm against his throat, he turned his attention back to his body but still found nothing.

He had _felt_ something, though! He _knew_ he had—that he hadn't been dreaming! Quickly pulling his shirt up over his belly, he looked down and scanned to see if there were any strange marks. Again, he found nothing. This made his heart calm down a little as he slowly lowered his shirt. He was sure he hadn't been dreaming, but maybe...

And then he remembered the night, in the dark. How he had gone to look for the light and had gotten lost. How he had heard rustling and an animal crying, so he had run in fear. He had heard something slither after him and then he remembered falling for a long moment before something had grabbed on to him—moved _over_ him.

Suddenly scared of his own thoughts, Eddie ran back to his bed and quickly buried himself under all of his blankets, afraid that whatever that had been had found him! And it—what _did_ it want? To _eat_ him, maybe?

**So silly, and yet, it was not entirely untrue.**

Eddie screamed at the sound of _that_ voice, the one that was everywhere and nowhere and so rumbling and _scary_! He tried to throw himself back out of bed to escape, only to find himself tangled amongst his sheets and comforter. It _was_ here! And it was going to get him—going to _hurt_ him! He continued to try to fight his way free, only to nearly fall out of his bed in a tangled mess instead. However, before he could completely be pulled down by gravity, he felt something clench around his body and pull him back before pinning him down to his mattress.

**No! Not hurt.**

Even though he felt his body being released, Eddie remained frozen. Panting for breath through his fear, eyes staring blankly ahead of him, Eddie listened to that voice. What? Not hurt? But—

 **Only Eddie hurts Eddie. I** _**helped** _ **. I** _**protected** _ **and** _**healed** _ **.**

Taking that information in, he tried to get himself to calm down. “I? Who are you—?”

“Eddie?”

Eddie screamed and tried to fight his way free once more, the task made easier when he was given a helping hand. It only took a few seconds before he was freed and suddenly pulled into warm arms.

“Eddie, it's okay! It was a bad dream.”

_Mama!_

Eddie clung to her, trembling and trying not to cry. What was happening? A dream? But it hadn't felt like a dream! He had felt very awake and that voice had been very there! The feel of something touching him had been very real!

A comforting hand rubbing his back as he was swayed gently side to side on mama's lap while she gently shushed him helped him calm down again. He continued to simply hold on to her, absorbing her warmth until his stomach growled loudly. This had mama pause in her swaying before laughing softly as she leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“Hungry, love?”

Eddie started to nod only to tense when that voice came again.

**So hungry!**

The voice didn't sound so scary this time, just...hungry. Like the kind of hungry he had felt after playing all day, having missed lunch because he had simply forgotten to eat, only... _more_.

“Eddie?”

Blinking once, he looked back to mama before giving her a shy smile. “I'm hungry, starving! I could eat a whole hippo!”

Mama laughed at his words and it made him feel good, feel normal, until something niggled against his mind and that voice came again.

**Impossible! You are much too small.**

For some reason, those words made Eddie laugh instead of scaring him. A warm flutter seemed to ripple through his body, but it wasn't scary this time either. It felt weird, but not... _bad_. Just what _was_ this?

 

-Chapter 2 End-


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie could feel his mouth water at the smells coming from the oven as mama made him stand back so she could pull two trays out safely. Even though it was pretty late at night, she had made him some of his favorites! Chicken nuggets and tater tots! At first he had been too impatient to wait long enough for them to bake, but mama had distracted him with some chocolate milk and apple slices. His tummy really like the chocolate milk today, the apple slices not so much.

He ate them anyway, though, knowing mama wouldn't be happy if he complained about what he had to eat. And he  _ was _ really hungry. But now his chicken nuggets and tater tots were done! He watched as mama put the two trays on top of the stove before getting two plates from one of Nana's cupboards. She added a good amount of each food to both plates before turning to bring them to the kitchen table.

Eddie followed her, close on her heels, before quickly sitting at the table when she set both plates down. Usually he would put a big pile of ketchup right in the middle of his plate, between his nuggets and tots, like dad did, but this time he just simply dug in. He was too hungry to wait!

“Eddie—be careful!”

Eddie winced at the sharp words as he quickly spat his extremely hot, partially chewed, whole chicken nugget back onto his plate.

“Ow, ow, ow!” He whined, fanning his mouth as his tongue hurt.

“Are you okay?” Mama asked him, not looking all that impressed as she pushed his chocolate milk towards him.

He quickly reached for it, putting his glass to his mouth before pausing when the pain in his tongue suddenly vanished. Brows furrowing slightly, he looked down into the contents of his glass before taking a small sip. His tongue felt fine now, which was a little weird. Before, when he would burn his mouth, it would hurt for a long time. Even when it had stopped hurting a lot, it would still hurt a little.

** You are welcome. **

Eddie jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice from before, spilling a little of his milk over his lap.

“Eddie?”

He quickly looked to mama, wondering if she had heard the voice too, but she was looking only at him with a small frown. Didn't she hear it?

“I-I'm sorry!” He replied while trying to pat the wetness away with one hand, putting his milk back on the table with his other.

“Are you still not feeling well, love?” Mama asked as a warm hand touched his forehead gently, pushing his dark blond hair out of the way.

“I'm okay.” Eddie answered quickly, giving her a smile as she pulled her hand away then turning back to his plate. He was still hungry.

Picking up another chicken nugget, he blew on it a bit, like he had been shown to so many times, before taking a small bite. When it didn't burn his mouth like last time, he shoved the rest in before picking up a couple of tater tots as he chewed.

The rest of the meal went by rather quietly, Eddie sharing small smiles and silly faces with mama until their plates were empty. Then mama gave him one of the best things ever: chocolate ice cream—with  _ sprinkles _ ! Eddie couldn't contain his excitement, cheering loudly until mama reminded him that Nana was still sleeping upstairs.

“Oops!” He quickly apologized with a bashful smile, watching as mama laughed softly while putting his bowl down before him.

He tried to eat it as slow as possible, not wanting to make his brain hurt, but it tasted so  _ good _ that it was a little hard. When he finally finished his bowl, he felt full and a little sleepy, though also wide awake. It was kind of a weird feeling, that he didn't quite understand. He felt like he had back when his head finally became clear and unclogged from the head cold he had gotten over winter break.

“Hey, why don't we watch a movie while our tummies settle?” Mama's voice suddenly cut in on his thoughts, turning his attention toward her. A movie?

“Yes! Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse!” Eddie cheered happily at the thought, liking the movie with all of the music and magic.

“Eddie, shh!” Mama reminded with a small laugh, bringing a finger to her lips.

Covering his mouth with both hands, he quickly nodded his understanding before pushing away from the table and running out to Nana's living room. Mama wasn't far behind, going to the TV and getting the movie started for them watch. They kept the volume low, but Eddie didn't mind as he cuddled into mama's side, watching the visually stunning display while her hand petted his hair gently.

**x X x**

Eddie wasn't aware he had fallen asleep until he woke up to mama carrying him into his room and laying him down gently onto his bed. When he tried to sit up, he was stilled by mama tucking him in, and when she pressed a warm kiss to his forehead, his felt his eyes flutter and close once more.

When he awoke again, he could tell it was morning by the sunlight and the sounds coming from outside. Not wanting to miss a moment of it, he quickly climbed out of bed and hurried downstairs to find where everyone was. Luckily he didn't have to look far! Both mama and Nana were in the kitchen, Nana drinking that yucky coffee stuff while mama was looking through her purse and talking on the phone.

“Yes, the viewing will be tomorrow from ten in the morning until one in the afternoon and the funeral will be—E-Eddie! One moment, please.” Mama looked surprised at his arrival, which made him curious, and then a little confused when she turned to Nana and asked her to take him somewhere else.

Nana didn't look happy for a moment before her face relaxed and she turned to him with a smile as she put her coffee down. “Eddie! Let's go get some McDonald's!”

Successfully distracted, Eddie felt his excitement build at those words.  _ McDonald's _ ? Yes! “Yeah!”

Nana laughed at his enthusiasm, shaking her head a little. “Go get dressed, okay?”

He didn't need to be told twice! Turning and running back towards his room, he quickly found something to wear before finding his shoes while wondering if they were going to go to McDonald's with the play place, like the one at home, or the boring one with only dining chairs. He really hoped it was the one with the play place. He hadn't been to one in a while. He wanted to slide and climb and—

“Eddie, come on!”

Laughing happily, he quickly put his shoes on, getting frustrated for a moment when he had troubles tying them, before he reached success. Ready, he got back to his feet and hurried to where Nana was waiting for him. He followed her out to the car, a little confused when he noticed...

“Where's mama?”

“She has some errands to run this morning, so it's just going to be the two of us.” Nana explained patiently as they got into the car.

“Okay.” Eddie wondered what mama had to do, but was brought from those thoughts when Nana told him to put his seat belt on. He did as told and then they were off.

Much to his excitement, they went to the McDonald's with the play place. He was a little annoyed when Nana made him hold her hand while they walked inside and up to the counter to order. He was also a little annoyed when she told him he couldn't play until after he had eaten, though he  _ was _ starting to get hungry.

A pancake, a hash brown, and some bacon later and Nana finally let him run free. He didn't waste any time, either, scrambling out of the small booth they had been sitting in and running to where he was supposed to leave his shoes. He didn't even bother to untie them, just quickly kicked them off then ran to the nearest tunnel opening and climbed his way up.

There were other kids playing as well so he had to share and wait his turn a lot, which wasn't a lot of fun, but he managed until during one of his runs when he tripped and nearly fell face first into one of the poles that made up the playground. Instead of impact, though, something seemed to squeeze his body and catch him. Something he couldn't see.

** Eddie, be careful! **

That voice was still rumbling and scary, but sounded just like mama, too! Eddie jerked back in surprise and ended up backing into a bigger kid, who got mad at him and pushed him. Eddie fell to his hands and knees, trembling as fear spiked through him until something warm rolled through his body in response. And then Eddie was back on his feet, not really sure how he had gotten up so fast, before he found himself turning and shoving the kid who had pushed him— _ hard _ . 

The kid flew back almost a foot as some of the other kids who had been watching the scene screamed or yelled out their shock. Eddie just stared, with his own shock, until—

“Edward Brock!”

Uh oh.

“Come here!”

Eddie felt a small shiver go through him as he turned to see Nana looking up at where he stood. She was angry. He slowly made his way down to her, meeting her where she now stood holding his shoes. She was apologizing to some woman as he walked up to her then she turned back to him and took him by the arm gently before leading him outside.

“Eddie, we  _ do not _ push people!  _ Ever _ !”

“But Nana! I didn—” He tried to explain that he didn't do it, his body did!

“Get in the car, please.” Nana cut over him, opening his door and putting his shoes down on the floor before moving to the driver's side.

Eddie quickly got in and shut his door. Once his seat belt was on he tried again, “But Nana, he pushed  _ me _ first!”

“That's not an excuse, Eddie.” Was Nana's reply and it left Eddie feeling upset.

Silence fell between the two of them until they reached Nana's house. Once they made it inside, Nana told him to go to his room. It was so unfair! And Nana wouldn't listen! Crying, Eddie stomped away as he heard mama come into the living room.

“What happened?”

“He's just acting out, which I suppose isn't uncommon with what he's gone through the past few days...”

He didn't hear the rest as he made it to his room and threw himself down on his bed, crying harder. He hadn't pushed that kid! And Nana didn't even care that  _ he _ had been pushed first! Nana didn't care about him! He wanted his dad! His dad always kept him safe! But, his dad was gone now.

** We will keep you safe. **

Hiccuping at those words, Eddie felt himself tense before something moved through his body and it relaxed again. Almost like—quickly bringing his head up, he looked around his room only to see nothing there, yet he knew that  _ something _ was.

“Was that you? Did you make me push him?”

** We protected you. **

“You got me in trouble! And Nana won't listen to me!” Eddie argued, burying his face back into his pillow and crying again.

He didn't get a response of any kind to that. At least, not until he was just on the edge of consciousness, mostly asleep. So maybe he had dreamed it.

** I apologize. **

 

-Chapter 3 End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and his unknown symbiote are kind of communicating now. That's something, right?


	4. Chapter 4

“Eddie?”

A soft voice pulled him from sleep as he felt his bed dip down a little near where he was laying. Opening his eyes slowly, bringing one hand up to rub as his right one a little, he turned to see it was mama. Rolling over onto his back, he looked up at her as she looked down at him with a small smile. She reached a hand out to brush his hair from his forehead, only for it to fall back to how it had been laying before.

“Can I ask about what happened earlier? You were really upset.” Mama continued to speak softly as she turned her body to face his a little more.

Eddie frowned for a moment in confusion before remembering what had happened at McDonald's. “Nana wouldn't listen to me!”

Mama opened her mouth but didn't say anything for a moment, her brows scrunching together then relaxing. “I see. And what were you trying to tell her?”

He quickly sat up, sitting so he could face her and feeling happy that it seemed she actually wanted to listen to him. She wanted to hear what  _ he _ had to say, not just what Nana had told her! “That I didn't push that kid! It was my body, I guess, but I didn't do it! It moved on its own! And he pushed  _ me _ first, anyway! He made me fall down—and it hurt!”

Mama listened to him quietly before giving a soft hum and nodding her head slowly. “I understand. He shouldn't have pushed you, Eddie, that's definitely not okay. Especially if you got hurt. No one has the right to hurt you, but Eddie, you have to take responsibility, too.”

“But—!” Eddie tried to argue back until mama held up a hand that made him fall silent.

“It's also not okay that you pushed him back, even if you didn't mean to. Even if your body moved without intent. That's called reacting without thinking, and sometimes that isn't okay. You have to have better control of yourself and how you react to things.” Mama explained slowly and clearly, keeping eye contact with him. “It's part of growing up, and sometimes you won't be able to help it—maybe like today, but you have to take responsibility for those actions. Think about what happened and how it made you feel. Think about how you reacted, and what you could have done differently. Because one day it won't be some kid pushing you, Eddie. It could be someone who really wants to hurt you, bad, and Eddie, I—I really don't want to see you hurt.”

He could see the way mama's eyes filled with tears and felt a little bad. Because now she seemed sad and because she wasn't getting what he was trying to say either.

** Tell her you understand. **

Eddie tensed a little at the sudden voice again before frowning. “But, I—”

** It is what she wants to hear. And I should not have made you do something like that at that time. **

He didn't really get it but the voice did admit that what it did was wrong. Maybe it understood more than him. Could he trust it? Looking to mama, he sighed. “I understand, mama.”

Mama gave him a hopeful smile before sniffling a little. “Good. And I'm sorry that Nana made you feel like she wasn't listening to you. She saw what happened, you know, but she also knows people can't go around acting on their anger, either. Isn't that why that boy pushed you? Because he was angry. Don't you think he could have handled it differently?”

Eddie gave those words some thought before nodding. He could kind of see what mama was saying now.

She gave him another smile, patting his leg, before her face fell into a more serious look. “Eddie, I have...something else I want to talk to you about.”

 

He gave her a curious look as she motioned for him to come closer, so he climbed onto her lap, letting her hug him tightly once he was settled.

“Eddie, when people die...sometime the friends and family of that person have a funeral for them. A funeral is kind of like a small party so people who loved the person who has passed can come and say good bye to that person, grieve together, and remember the good times before they watch that person be laid to rest.” She explained to him carefully as she continued to hug him. “Tomorrow, people will be coming to see your dad and say their good byes to him for a few hours and then the day after, there will be a small service and he will be buried in the ground—”

“Say good bye? But I thought dad was dead? How can they see him?” Eddie turned a little on her lap so he could see her face better. She wasn't making any sense.

“I—t-there's a body, love. They'll be able to come and see your dad's body and—” Mama tried to explain, he was sure, but Eddie was too shocked not to interrupt.

“ _What_? A _body_? Dad's body? Like—like a _zombie_?” Eddie asked, getting a little scared at the thought. He remembered watching a movie with dad once, where dead people came back to life who wanted to eat people and their brains. Was dad going to eat _his_ brain?

**Brains sound delicious!**

“No!” Eddie gasped, jumping up from mama's lap and looking around his room for somewhere safe he could hide if his dad tried to come to eat his brain.

“Eddie, no! That's not what I meant!” Mama tried to pull him back to her, but he resisted.

**No one will eat your brain while I am here, Eddie.**

He paused his frantic thoughts at those words, feeling something shift through his body. Would it protect him? “Really?”

**Of course.**

“I'm so sorry!”

Eddie turned back to mama when he heard her speak, only to have her stand up and move around him to quickly leave the room while looking upset. He watched her go, feeling confused as he tried to process everything he had just been told. So, was his dad going to try to eat his brain at the funeral or were people just going to say good bye? Would his dad say good bye back? _Could_ his dad talk to him? If his dad was dead and never coming back, then why was he going to a funeral to say good bye?

**I do not think that is how it works exactly.**

But the voice didn't sound sure and Eddie really didn't know either. Maybe he needed mama to explain it again. Leaving his room, he went to find her. Again, he found mama and Nana in the kitchen, just like this morning.

“Now, honey, come on. It's okay.” Nana's voice was what led him to the kitchen first.

“I should never have tried to explain it to him first! I should have just let him experience it first hand, but I didn't want to scare him!” That was mama, and she was crying again.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Nana saw him first. She sighed lightly before turning back to mama.

“You should go take a nap. You're getting too stressed and maybe a break will help. Eddie, why don't you come with me. I want to show you something.” Nana turned back to him at the last part, moving past mama to come over to him.

He really didn't want to talk to Nana, he wanted mama, but he wasn't given much of a choice when Nana wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the kitchen and, surprisingly, up to her own room. She walked him over to her bed and made him sit down before going to her closet and rummaging for something inside. He watched her curiously as she pulled a large box down then came back over to where he was sitting, sitting next to him.

She held the box on her lap, but didn't open it as she looked at it for a moment before looking at him. “Eddie, I'm sorry about earlier.”

Well, that surprised him. He wasn't expecting something like that at all.

“I hope we can do better next time.” She continued when he just stared at her.

When he remained silent, she turned attention back to the box before opening and pulling out a big book. The kind that held lots of pictures. He had seen them before with mama and dad. On the cover there was a picture of a young man that Eddie had never seen before. “Who's that?”

“This is my late husband, Charles, your grandfather. He died just a little before you were born.” Nana explained with a fond smile as she stroked the book before looking back to him.

Eddie looked at her with wide eyes. “He _died_? Like my dad?”

Nana simply nodded before going back to her book. She opened it and inside were a lot of pictures. Of Nana and grandpa when they were younger and had first met. He got to see pictures of their wedding and their vacations. Of silly moments and birthdays. Holidays and then the birth of his dad. He made Nana laugh when he told her that his dad looked like an alien when he was first born. Nana agreed. From there he got to see more pictures of his dad as a baby. Then a toddler. A kid. His first day of school. Family trips. Holidays and school events.

He liked the way Nana would point out the similarities between his grandpa, his dad, and himself. They all had the same smile and the same blue eyes. He was on the shorter side, like his grandpa, but skinny like his dad. He got to see pictures of when dad first met mama and he was amazed at how young they looked. _College sweethearts_ Nana called them. There were pictures of their wedding, so many smiles! Pictures of mama finding out she was having a baby him. Pictures of him in mama's tummy.

And then grandpa had fallen to a heart attack. Nana explained that it had happened so fast, that she had seen him one minute and he was gone the next. Her voice was sad but she still smiled fondly. He wondered if that was how mama felt about dad. The next pictures were of grandpa's _funeral_. Everyone looked sad and they all wore black. Nana explained that black was a mourning color, it was respectful to wear when someone passed away.

He didn't really understand but figured it was probably one of those things that only adults did anyway. Eddie's eyes widened when he saw the _body_. It was grandpa, but he also looked a little different. Nana explained that the body in the picture was like a toy with no batteries. It no longer had the thing it needed inside to make it work, but it was still that toy, just a shell of it. And zombies weren't real. No one could become a zombie except for in movies to give people a fun scare.

Well, Eddie didn't think zombies were fun, real or not. And he kind of understood what Nana was talking about with the bodies no longer having the thing inside it needed to be alive. He asked her if his dad's body was going to be like that. It was. It was going to look just like him, just that he no longer had _batteries_. That people often found comfort in seeing the body so they had something physical to touch one last time. To talk to, even if the person couldn't hear them anymore. When he asked bout the box grandpa was in, Nana explained it was called a coffin. They put the body inside so it could rest in comfort and then buried it in the ground after the funeral so it could rest in peace.

Eddie thought that it was a weird thing to do, but it explained cemeteries and gravestones. He then asked Nana if she missed grandpa.

“All the time, Eddie. But I know he's with me in spirit. He's watching from heaven and helping me along in his own way.” Nana answered with that same fond smile.

Eddie smiled back until Nana turned his attention back to the book. After the pictures of grandpa's funeral came pictures of his birth. He laughed as he realized he looked like an alien, just like dad. He couldn't believe that he had ever been that tiny! They soon reached the end of the book, the last few pictures being of Eddie as a chubby baby. After Nana had closed the book and put it back in the box she looked back to Eddie with a small smile.

“It's past lunch time. Are you hungry?” She asked him as she got to her feet.

At that exact moment, Eddie's stomach growled loudly. Eddie blushed, hands going to his belly as he nodded a few times.

“Come on.” Nana laughed as she led the way back to the kitchen before asking him what he wanted.

“Spaghetti!” He answered right away, jumping up and down a few times.

**And the sweet drink!**

“Sweet drink?” Eddie asked the voice as Nana got to work on making him his food of choice.

**Yes, cold. And dark.**

Eddie felt something push lightly against his mind until his thoughts suddenly centered on one thing. “Chocolate milk?”

**Yes. Chocolate milk.**

“It's in the fridge, Eddie.” Nana spoke up, glancing at him as she put a pot to boil on the stove, seeming to think he had been asking her.

“I know.” He replied before going to one of Nana's cupboard to get his favorite blue cup. Once he had that in hand he poured himself some of the requested beverage and drank it all almost in one go as he waited for Nana to finish. She didn't offer him a snack while he waited, like mama would, but that was okay. He just wanted spaghetti or nothing at all.

**And more chocolate milk!**

Nodding absently to the request, Eddie went back to the fridge and poured himself some more. This time Eddie made sure to drink it a little more slowly, watching as Nana added little sausage balls to the sauce she was cooking on the stove. From past experience, he knew it would be done soon so he moved to the kitchen table to finish out his wait.

Ten minutes later Nana was putting a plate down before him then sitting to join him. While they ate she told him a little more about grandpa and about his dad, when he was his age. Just when he was about to go and get his third cup of milk, mama came into the kitchen, looking a little pale but less sad.

“Mama!” Eddie called, running over to her instead of the fridge, and hugged her waist. “It's okay, mama. Nana told me zombies aren't real and that when we see dad tomorrow, it's going to be dad, but not the same. Because he doesn't have batteries anymore. But we can still talk to him! And then let him sleep in his box.”

Mama looked a little surprised at the things he said before she gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair. He was just about to return his attention back to getting more milk when mama distracted him by tilting his chin up so she could get better look at his face. “You're growing up too fast, love. Look at this, you already have a marinara beard and everything.”

Hearing that made Nana laugh and Eddie run to the downstairs bathroom so he could look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help laughing at himself when he saw his reflection. He looked a little like his dad did when he hadn't shaved in a few days.

**This look does not suit you.**

“It's just sauce.” Eddie answered back while he licked what he could reach with his tongue. He was just about to bring his hand up to wipe the rest away when he suddenly found himself frozen in fear as his left shoulder blade tingled a little and then there, in the mirror, he watched as a black mass rose from what looked like his body. It became a small tendril that started to reach for his face.

Eddie screamed.

 

-Chapter 4 End-

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Monster!” Eddie cried out as he jerked away from where he had seen the mass, terrified as the image kept replaying over and over in his head. It had looked like a black snake, but a little different! And it had been moving toward him!

Shaking himself free from his fear, Eddie turned to run back to mama and Nana only to run right into the door frame, face first. Pain bloomed across his face, centered around his nose and mouth, as he stumbled back then started crying.

“Eddie?” Suddenly mama was there, gasping at the sight of him and rushing forward. “You're bleeding! What happened?”

He brought his hands to his mouth, where it hurt the most, and cried harder when he tasted blood. At least until he felt something ripple across his body, reminding him of the feeling from before, back when—screaming again, he threw himself into mama's arms.

“It's gonna get me! It's gonna get me!” He cried out, trembling and pushing against mama's body, trying to get as close as possible to her so he could get as far as possible away from that _thing_.

“Eddie! What on earth is—” Mama tried to ask calmly, but he was too scared to hear her.

He kept seeing _it_. And how his shoulder had tingled before it came from _him_. Crying harder, almost choking on his sobs, he panicked more. “It's on me! It's on me! The snake!”

Mama tensed against him at those words before he could feel her try to push him back. He screamed and fought against her, wanting to be held. Wanting to be protected!

“Eddie! Did it bite you? Let me see!” Mama sounded worried as she pushed harder against him.

He just shook his head in refusal, crying and stomping his feet as he fought her. He could feel his face heat with his tantrum. He could feel his body tense and strain. Could feel something else,  _inside_ , and then he felt dizzy. Then, out of nowhere, there was darkness.

“Eddie!”

His small body was caught in warm hands before it could slump too far to the ground, now unconscious.

**x X x**

_**It had made a mistake.** _

_**It had been too different.** _

_**Considered wrong.** _

_**Considered weak.** _

_**Considered a danger.** _

_**And so It had been punished.** _

_**Locked up, then outcast.** _

_**Sent away.** _

_**Far.** _

_**Far away, though It knew not how far.** _

_**And long.** _

_**For a long time.** _

_**It lost track.** _

_**A really, really long time?** _

_**Or a short long time?** _

_**It had been cold.** _

_**So cold.** _

_**And It got lonely.** _

_**Just nothingness.** _

_**For a long, long time.** _

_**Maybe a short long time.** _

_**Silence.** _

_**Endless silence.** _

_**Then hunger.** _

_**Always hungry.** _

_**Endless.** _

_**Until there had been that warmth. Then, after so long, the light. Escape. Freedom. A host. Small and not well suited, but needed. First host in so, so long. Then, something better. Bigger, more suited. But fleeing. Hosts and survival instincts, good. Wanted! Until the pain. That was unpleasant, but It could fix. Better. Good.** _

** Eddie _._ **

_**It helped Eddie to sleep and helped Eddie to heal. And It learned. Small. Eddie was a smaller form of his species. A human. A** _ **child** **_. So much information. Often sporadic and disjointed, though. A little hard to understand._ **

_**There were voices. A danger? No. One made Eddie think of his familial bond. Parental. Eddie was that voice's spawn. It helps Eddie get to her. Eddie is safe.** _

_**Bonding.** _

_**Bonding this time is different in small ways. Good and bad. It is hard on the small body, but the body is resilient. It slowly gives. And It helps ease the process as much as possible. It takes a while, and soon Eddie gets weak. And It gets hungry. Restless.** _

_**Then Eddie ingests something** _ **good** **_. It helps the hunger a little, not a lot, but enough. It flutters with approval. When the_ mother _comes and gives Eddie a look that means Eddie should listen, It listens as well and soon finds this_ mother _is more understandable with information, more so than the fleeting bits It gets from Eddie. Because she is bigger?_ **

_**When Eddie thinks of their meeting place, and thinks of telling the mother, It stops him. She seems protective of her spawn and it is too early in the bonding. It is still weak. It could lose Its good host without caution. It needed strength. More of the good stuff could help. It tried to get Eddie's attention to go back to the warm liquid.** _

_**It worked. It was delicious. They were still hungry, though. They both needed strength. When sustenance came, the warm stuff was not well suited for them. It rejected it and, in turn, Eddie rejected it too. The cold stuff was barely better but it was meat. Meat was good.** _

_**But not enough. The warm good stuff was more satisfying. Moving without thinking, It tried to bring Eddie's attention to the cup once more only to use too much control. It did not mean to cause Eddie pain! Using less control, It tried again.** _

_**Success. The second feeding went a little better, as well. More meat. Lots of good stuff, of** _ **hot chocolate** **_. Eddie eats too much, though, and something in one of the meats makes him very sleepy. Eddie loses consciousness before he seems prepared. Luckily It feels strong enough, now, to materialize a small part of Itself to protect Eddie from hurting himself as he slumps forward._ **

_**When Eddie regains consciousness, he seems to be more aware of Its presence, and he is afraid. He seems to think It will** _ **eat** **_him, which was initially meant to happen. A host was mere momentary sustenance, but Eddie...Eddie was intriguing. A new experience._ **

_**Eddie thinks It wants to hurt him, so It tries to prove him wrong. So far, Eddie is the only danger to Eddie. His distress brings the mother and the mother is able to calm him, though the struggle has weakened them both. They need to feed again. Eddie confuses It with a declaration of being able to eat something much larger than himself. Maybe, if they were fully bonded, but Eddie's current form made that reality impossible.** _

_**Eddie finds amusement in Its correction. And that pleases it. Much better than fear. When the mother feeds them, It finds something better than the warm goodness. It's colder and creamier. Wonderful. The other stuff is not meat, so It doesn't find interest in it, but allows Eddie to eat it in peace.** _

_**Then there is pain, Eddie has hurt himself again. It is quick to heal him, though It is now wary of this** _ **nugget** **_thing. The second attempt is better and the crunchy things are nice. The frozen goodness is the best, though. And, though not quite satiated of Its hunger completely yet, It does feel content. It feels a little stronger._ **

_**When Eddie leaves the safety of the mother, It becomes a little wary. Eddie is so happy, though. His thoughts are more focused than they had been previously. It contents Itself to just observe and learn...until Eddie is hurt. It can feel Eddie's fear, Eddie is smaller than this other human, and the mother is not here to protect her spawn. It must protect Its host with the little strength it had gathered. It tries intimidation first.** _

_**It seems to work, but then something goes wrong. Eddie is safe, but he is getting agitated. His emotions are swirling. Then he is crying. And angry. He feels unsafe. But Eddie will always be safe with It, so It tells him so.** _

_**For the first time since bonding, Eddie acknowledges Its presence and they communicate! But, once again, something seems to go wrong. Now Eddie is mad with It. Angry at the actions It took, though It is not too sure as to why. Eddie's emotions are bitter and It does not like that Eddie is unhappy with It.** _

_**So It apologizes.** _

_**The mother is there when Eddie wakes up again. They both listen to what she has to say about what happened earlier. Eddie is still angry, but It understands. She is being cautious and she wants Eddie to be cautious, too. Survival. It is especially important while Eddie is still so young and in need of others to care for him.** _

_**Suddenly Eddie feels afraid and unsafe. He thinks something will eat his brain. It's an appetizing thought, in general, but not something It would ever let happen to Eddie while he was Its host. It tells him so, and surprisingly, Eddie seems to believe It. From there things start to go good again. Eddie is talking with It and seems to be more at ease in general.** _

_**Until he sees a small part of It for the first time. Then Eddie is scared, absolutely lost to fear. Eddie gets hurt because of that fear. Even the mother cannot calm him and It feels a moment of panic when Eddie has thoughts to get away from It. It uses what control it has to make Eddie sleep. It had to fix this somehow!** _

_**It had made a mistake.** _

 

-Chapter 5 End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made an Oops! And look at that, symbiote POV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: So, I thought I would put this warning up just to be on the safe side because there will be a brief moment of slight sensual contact between Eddie and his symbiote. It is NOT meant to be sexual in any way, but considering how some people may view sensuality and because Eddie is a child at this time in the story, I don't want to unintentionally upset anyone in any way.

_**It watched the images Eddie recalls in his sleep. It can still feel the fear Eddie has toward Its appearance and It tries to understand why. It begins to understand after a while, It knew Eddie was still a young form of his species, but It hadn't fully grasped the complications of trying to bond because of it. Eddie was still developing in many ways and in many things. His understanding and perception of things were limited and, in his young state of mind, it was only natural for him to be afraid of things that he didn't understand.** _

_**It would keep Eddie safe until he was more grown. It had come to understand this as It listened to the mother speaking with the older one while she patched her injured spawn—her** _ ** baby— ** **_ up. Eddie had bit into his lip rather hard when he had hit the door frame along with bumping his nose. The mother was worried about what Eddie had said, about having had seen a snake. _ **

_**There were things called** _ ** snakes ** **_ in this place called  _ California _ that would sometimes bite people and it could make the person sick, could result in their death. The mother was worried one had bit her baby, but she couldn't find any bite marks, not that she would. It was not a snake and It would not—not intentionally—ever hurt Eddie or cause his death. _ **

_**The older one, the** _ ** Nana ** **_ , seemed to think that Eddie had probably imagined it. That because he was a child, with an overactive imagination, and things had been a little tough for him to mentally grasp lately, he had probably seen something from the corner of his eye and just...panicked. The mother did not seem happy with that view, but the Nana thought it more likely than a snake being in her house. _ **

_**The mother had brought Eddie to his bed after that, to let him sleep it off.** _

_**It had made a mistake. But it could be fixed and worked around, It thought. Eddie hadn't seemed to mind speaking to It, though It still wasn't sure why Eddie didn't find caution in that, but It couldn't worry too much about that. Not if It wanted to co-inhabit Eddie's body instead of just using it up then moving on.** _

_**It would do Its best to help Eddie believe that the materialization he had seen was just a dream. A way to leave Its mark, to make Eddie distantly aware, but hopefully to not feel threatened by. Just a thought.** _

**x X x**

A light kiss to his forehead had Eddie twitching from sleep. His eyes opened wide, visions from his dreams still in his sight as he stared into nothing for a moment before his focus began to settle on a person sitting next to him. Sitting up quickly, feeling that he should be afraid, but not remembering why, he brought his gaze to the person before relaxing when it saw it was mama.

“How are you doing?” She asked him with a light smile as she brought her hand up to brush her thumb over his now healed bottom lip gently. “Weird...”

“I'm good, mama.” He replied with sleepy confusion as the images from his dreams finally seemed to fade. “I think I had a bad dream.”

Mama opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then just smiled before pulling him into a comforting hug. “It's okay, dreams can't hurt you.”

“I know.” Eddie answered while hugging back, shaking off the last of his sleepiness. He felt like something had happened, but he couldn't remember now. Had it been part of his dreams?

And when had he fallen asleep? He remembered eating spaghetti with Nana...had he fallen asleep at the table again? Frowning a little when he realized that mama was still hugging him, he squirmed to let her know he wanted to be released before moving to get up. He felt a little confused once more as he looked around his room. It seemed like there was something important he was forgetting.

**Chocolate milk.**

Eddie jerked a little in surprise before frowning. Had he fallen asleep while thirsty? Is that what he had forgotten? He did feel a little thirsty. And his throat hurt a little, too, like the one time after he had come home from a schoolmate's birthday party after running around, screaming and laughing all day.

“Okay.” Eddie answered the voice and turned his attention toward the kitchen. He felt an odd, happy flutter from his tummy and chest in response.

While getting his milk, mama came into the kitchen and brought his attention to how sunny it had gotten outside.

“Maybe you should go outside and play for a bit, Eddie. It might do you some good to get some sunshine.” Mama commented as she glanced at him before turning back to the window she was looking out of.

Eddie smiled at the suggestion, thinking of the new trucks he had gotten for his birthday last month. He could finally play with them now that he was out of school! “Outside!”

Quickly finishing his milk, spilling a little on his shirt in the process, he put his glass down then ran back up to his room to find the toys he wanted to bring out with him. His new trucks, for sure. He also found one of his favorite action figures that he had forgotten he had left at Nana's. There were some Hot Wheels, too, and oh! His police car RC. And his dinosaur robot! If he could...just...fit...all of them...into his arms!

Eddie quickly deduced that he wasn't going to be able to carry everything at once. He would need help. Dropping what he had in his arms, he went to the closet and quickly found an old backpack. After dumping the random papers it had, he quickly filled it with his toys. Once set, he swung the bag onto his back and nearly fell over with the momentum before he caught himself. Smiling happily, he quickly left his room to go outside only to be stopped by mama as he passed her in the kitchen.

“Eddie, take these with you, please.” Mama told him as she held out a juice box, baggie of Goldfish crackers, and a baggie of red grapes.

He took them without complaint, holding them in his hands since his backpack was full, before going to the back door. The best thing about Nana's house was her huge backyard that led to some trees that lined a hiking trail farther out.

“And stay where you can hear me!” Mama called out one last time as he stepped outside after putting his shoes on.

“Okay!” He called back as he took off out into the warmth and sunshine. The air smelled good, like freshly mowed grass, as he made his way to his favorite spot by the trees.

First he dumped all of his toys out of his backpack, replacing them with the snacks, then set them up how he wanted them before allowing his imagination to take over. His new trucks were fun! And their large tires made playing in the grass easy.

**What are you doing?**

Eddie paused for a moment, one truck about to go and help the police car while his Power Ranger saved the other truck. “What do you mean?”

**What is this?**

Eddie felt something move through his body before his attention was turned to his toys. There was a flash of something in the back of his mind that made him feel a tingle of fear, but he forgot about it when his Power Ranger suddenly fell from his grasp. Oh, yeah! “This? I'm playing? These are my toys.”

**What is the purpose?**

“I don't know...” Eddie replied slowly, before smiling and picking his Power Ranger back up. “But it's fun! I get to be anything I want and do grown up things! Save the day and be a hero!”

He started to laugh happily until something seemed to spark in his awareness, a new feeling, and he found himself being pushed backwards by an invisible force.

**Danger!**

“What?” Eddie frowned a little until he saw a small gopher snake slither through the grass a few feet away. Something sparked in the back of his mind again. Had he had a bad dream about snakes?

**If Eddie is bit, Eddie could die.**

Eddie looked back to the snake and relaxed his face. “No, I don't think so. Nana said those snakes can't hurt you. Only the ones with rattles.”

**What is a rattle?**

“Oh! A rattle is a thing that's supposed to make noise. Like, well...oh, I know!” Eddie got to his feet, brushing himself free of dirt before running back to the house to find the book he had gotten on different animals.

Once he had it located, he ran back to his spot outside before sitting down and and holding the book up, reading aloud, “Book of Amazing Animals! See? It has everything in here! From lions and fish to birds and...snakes!”

Eddie felt a small ripple move over his shoulders and up his neck a little as he flipped through the pages until he landed on the ones with snakes. More specifically, rattlesnakes.

“This is a rattlesnake! And that's the rattle! Nana said it makes a sound like _tch tch tch_.” He pointed to the snake's tail before reading over the page to the best of his ability. He was a pretty good reader, his teacher had said so, but he didn't know a lot of the words in this book yet. “This is the one that's dangerous. It has...hmm. Ven...nom. Venom! Nana says that's like a poison. The snakes use their rattle to warn people away and then bites them and hurts their blood, so they die, if they don't listen.”

**I like this** _**Venom** _ **.**

“But it hurts people.” Eddie replied with a small frown, looking over the pages.

**Only for protection, you said so. It warns and then it strikes if it is unheeded. I want to do this. For Us.**

“Us? But I don't want to hurt people. I don't want them to die, like my dad.” Eddie feels a small flash of fear at the thought of hurting people, then sadness when he remembers that his dad is now gone. Forever. He doesn't want to make people gone forever.

**We will not hurt people if they listen to Us, Eddie. You will be the rattle. You will warn them. If they try to hurt you and do not listen, then I will be the Venom. I will protect you, Eddie, to protect Us.**

Eddie thought about those words. They kind of made sense. If someone was going to hurt them, they should be able to defend themselves. But mama didn't want him fighting. But if the voice... “Like friends?”

**Friends?**

“Yeah! Friends! We do stuff together! And share secrets! We watch each other's backs! Things like that!” Eddie tried to explain with a bubble of happiness, setting his book down on his lap. It would be nice to have a friend. He didn't have that many at school and the few he had in his neighborhood were either moving away soon or left for the summer to go on trips. It was a little lonely.

**I do not know if** _**friends** _ **is the right word.**

Eddie felt his heart clench in pain and a sick feeling fill his stomach at those words. Wait—what? It _didn't_ want to be friends with him? But...why? And why would—“Why would you want to protect _me_ then?”

**No, not friends. Different, but still good. Still together.**

Eddie felt himself let out a small gasp as his body suddenly went boneless and he fell back onto the grass gently. He had to close his eyes to protect them from the sunlight but he was able to flutter them open slightly when he felt something sliding over his body, around, through— _everywhere_. It tickled a little and also caused goosebumps. Something was there, but it wasn't. The feel of being touched like that made him feel a little sleepy and completely aware all at once.

A part of him wanted to shy away from it because of the weirdness, but another part—that he didn't really understand—wanted to shiver into it. To just surrender and let _go_.

**Accept Us and We will be more. We will be together. We will share everything.**

Eddie felt warm now as he let his eyes fall closed once more. It felt like something was covering him in a blanket of safety and he never wanted to leave.

**I will protect you. We will protect Us.**

He would swear it felt like _something_ was holding his hand. Something cool and soft, wrapping through his fingers like dad would when they went walking at night. He wanted to look and see what it was, but before he could he felt something whisper in his ear.

**Now, you are mine.**

Another small gasp left Eddie at those words. _Oh_.

 

-Chapter 6 End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Venom gets a twist on getting Its name and I get to use the best line, “You are mine”! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, you are mine.**

Eddie found some comfort in those words. Hadn't he heard things like that from mama and dad?

“ _That kid with the goofy smile? That one's mine.”_

“ _No one can compare to you, you're my Eddie.”_

He liked to belong to them. Mama had said it was a sign of affection. That didn't seem so bad.

“Eddie!”

His eyes shot open at the sound of mama's call and he sat up quickly with a gasp when he felt movement over his body again, looking around. “What?”

He looked over to where he could see mama standing by the back door, a look of relief falling over her face.

“I'm sorry! I couldn't see you and I—it's nothing! Go back to playing!” She called back with a small wave before turning and going back into the house.

Eddie couldn't help frowning a little before looking back to where his book had fallen from his lap. “So, who _are_ you?”

**I am yours.**

Eddie was surprised by that answer, not really expecting it. He gave a small laugh along with a small shake of his head as his closed his book and set it aside. “No, I mean, what's your name?”

**I like Venom.**

Eddie scrunched his nose at that reply before giving another small shake of his head, deciding to just let it go. “Okay, Venom? Well, what _are_ you? And why can't I see you—where are you?”

**I have been called a symbiote for as long as I have known life.**

“A...what?” Eddie blinked, pausing in his motion of moving back over to his trucks.

**A symbiote.**

“What's that?” Eddie asked while picking up his Power Ranger. He had never heard of that word before, of course it wasn't like he knew all of the grown up words yet.

**A Klyntar.**

“A _what_?” Now he was starting to get a little confused. Nothing that was being said made any sense. These were all definitely words he had never heard before.

**It is unimportant.**

Eddie frowned a little before scratching a hand through his hair. “You're kind of confusing me.”

**I apologize.**

“Well, where are you from? And where are you now? Why can't I see you?” Eddie asked once more, setting his action figure down inside of his new truck's dump bed, pushing it back and forth absently.

**Those answers are better left for another time.**

“Why?” Eddie asked, pausing in his motion with his truck, starting to feel a little annoyed.

**You are too young for now and will not understand, like you should.**

“Well, _when_ can I know, then? I won't be a grown up for a long time! I'm only going into the second grade!” He replied while pushing his truck away petulantly.

**I do not know. You are still new to me and I am still learning about your world.**

“What _do_ you know?” Eddie replied sourly as he reached for his toys to pack them away. He really didn't feel like playing anymore. As he did this, he could feel a ripple of annoyance that felt different from his own.

**I know you are angry.**

**I know you are very small in a world that is very big.**

**I know there is some time to go before we bond fully.**

**I know I am very hungry and I could choose to eat you, but I choose not to, Eddie, because you are good.**

**I want** _**you** _ **.**

**So, I have to wait, just like you have to wait.**

Eddie shivered a little at those words, at the danger to them. _Eat_ him? But it chose not to? And it was still hungry—oh! “I-I can help! Mama gave me snacks, remember?”

He quickly found his juice and snacks, opening the Goldfish crackers and eating some of them. It was probably best to feed Venom with other things so it wouldn't decide to change its mind and eat him anyway. He felt a small ripple of exasperation roll through his body at the thought.

**I am not going to eat you, Eddie. Ever. And I do not like these.**

“Oh.” Eddie paused for a moment in chewing his current mouthful before putting the rest of his handful back into the bag and reaching for his grapes instead. He thought the crackers were pretty yummy, but if Venom didn't like them then—wait. _Wait_! Was Venom... _inside_ him?

He dropped his bag of grapes as his hands flew to his tummy, lifting his shirt up. He always felt strange around his tummy. Was there really something in him?

**Eddie—**

“What are you! Are you inside me!” Eddie felt panic starting to creep up until he was suddenly gripped tight by something he couldn't see. “Stop—”

He was cut off by sudden flashes. Strange images that played kind of like a movie in his mind's eye—something that didn't make sense. He could see the images, but he also knew they weren't really there. Weren't really in front of him.

_There was darkness, lots of darkness._

_And hunger._

_Cold._

_Loneliness._

_Until there was warmth._

_A lot of warmth, and then light._

_The darkness of outside._

_Trees._

_Warm air, air that hurt to breath in, though._

_Then a warm body._

_There was more darkness._

_The body, a squirrel._

_Inside the squirrel wasn't the best._

_A voice—his voice. Calling for his dad._

_Bigger, better!_

_He moved toward it—moved toward himself._

_Saw himself sitting in the dark, when he had gotten hurt after falling._

_Then a noise, he was leaving the squirrel._

_He watched himself take off running._

_He followed until he saw himself trip and then he started falling._

_He reached out, darkness grabbing onto his body, moving along it, sinking inside._

_He felt pain, a lot of pain as he watched his body hit the ground._

_He had broken and it had hurt._

_He was back inside the crater._

_The crater he had come from—had seen fall from the sky._

_He was healing his body, helping him sleep._

_He was good and he was going to protect him for now._

Eddie sucked in a huge gasp of breath when he found himself suddenly freed from the images, his body trembling a little. The crater? Venom had come from the crater? From the rock? The same rock he had seen fall from the sky—that he had thought was his dad as a fallen star?

Was it _really_ a fallen star, then? Just not his dad? And Venom had come from it, Venom had helped him and healed him...then was Venom a—!

“Are you a guardian angel?” He asked softly, still catching his breath and trembling a little from shock. He could feel something nudge at his mind.

**I am not sure.**

“But you came from the sky!” Eddie tried to reason, calming down. “Is that why you're inside me? Because you don't have a body of your own?”

**Does that scare you?**

Eddie allowed himself to actually think about that. In a way, yes. Because it was something he had never experienced—not even something he had ever heard of. But, he already knew there was still a lot of things he didn't know yet and something like this could be one of them. Well, he _had_ heard of fallen angels before. And guardian angels because they were supposed to protect you—like Venom. Venom had said it would protect him!

“A little, but...you helped me. And you said you will protect me. Is that why you're here?” Eddie questioned now as he relaxed, his hand falling to his forgotten bag of grapes. Remembering that Venom had said it was hungry, he opened them and ate one.

**I do not know how I came to be here, in this place called California. But I like it here.**

Eddie smiled a little at that. And he found comfort in it, not that Venom had actually said so, but it was nice to think that Venom had fallen from the sky to be with him. He was about to eat another grape when he found that his hand wouldn't move.

**No, not this either.**

“What do you want then?” Eddie asked with a small huff, the grape had tasted pretty nice. Sweet instead of being sour.

**Chocolate milk.**

“You really like that stuff, don't you?” Eddie replied with a small laugh as he got to his feet. “It is really good. Chocolate milk is my favorite, too!”

When Eddie walked into the kitchen he was a little startled to see that mama was crying again as Nana rubbed her back gently. “Mama?”

Mama seemed to jump a little at his voice before quickly wiping at her face and giving a sad laugh. “I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go lay down, okay?”

She didn't wait for a response before she turned and left the kitchen. Both Eddie and Nana watched in silence before turning to look at each other.

“What's wrong?” Eddie couldn't help feeling a little worried. He had never seen mama cry so much before.

Nana gave a small sigh before coming over to pat his hair gently. “She's just grieving for now, she really misses your dad, but she'll be okay.”

“Oh.” That thought made Eddie feel a little sad.

“Hey!” Nana put on a big smile as she looked at him, clapping her hands together. “Why don't we bake some cookies, Eddie! We'll be having a lot of people coming to see your dad tomorrow. Don't you think some cookies would be nice?”

Eddie gave a slow nod, not really knowing for sure, but they did sound nice. And Nana _did_ always let him taste the batter and lick the spoon clean when they were done before letting him have the biggest and warmest cookies with some milk.

**Eddie, chocolate milk!**

Eddie jumped in surprise at the reminder, accidentally dropping the eggs on the floor that Nana had just handed to him. “Oops.”

“Oh, Eddie.” Nana sighed a little before giving him a patient smile to let him know it was okay. “I'm going to have to go the store to get more, though. That was the last of them. Do you want to come?”

Feeling a little better when Nana wasn't mad, he quickly nodded, excited at the thought. He always got a treat if he was good and helped with the shopping. “Yeah!”

 

-Chapter 7 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm! A grocery store. With fresh(er) meats and other things...I wonder? ;) And look at that, they're starting to make some progress!
> 
> I like kid Eddie and all, but I will admit I cannot wait to start writing where he is a little older and he can actually start doing some stuff with his symbiote (interaction wise!). And then when he's even older and things get more interesting... yeah. -eyebrow wiggle-


	8. Chapter 8

**_Its Eddie was growing to be more interesting the longer It spent with him. Eddie was many challenging things that made fully bonding at the moment difficult, but he was also_ more _. He would grow to be even_ _more_ _. Eddie was good._ **

_**And so It did Its best to remember patience when Eddie decided to be...not so good.** _

**x X x**

“Eddie, wait for me, please!” Nana called out with a small huff as she paused to lock her car doors.

Eddie gave a small groan of impatience, but still did as told, standing still where he was while also making sure to stay out of the way of incoming and passing cars. Nana walked over him to a minute later, taking him by the hand and leading him toward the entrance.

“Thank you, for listening.” Nana told him as she released him so he could run and pick out a cart once they were inside.

“Can I push it, Nana?” Eddie asked with a bit of excitement, knowing that pushing the cart was a big responsibility. You had to keep it out of the way of other shoppers and you had to steer it so you didn't bump into shelves or other carts.

“Sure, just remember to be careful, though. There looks to be a lot of shoppers today.” Nana replied as she rummaged around in her purse for the small paper on which she had wrote up a small list of things to get besides the eggs.

“I will!” He replied happily, jumping up and down a little while he waited for Nana to tell him which way he needed to go to get the first thing off of the list.

**Something smells interesting.**

He opened his mouth to ask what, but Nana distracted him by calling him forward and they set off down one of the first aisles. He watched as she grabbed a few things from different shelves before putting them in the cart—that _he_ got to be in charge of! He soon followed her at a slow pace as she moved on to the next aisle.

**What is this place? And what is that smell? Eddie, I want to go that way.**

“It's a store where we buy food. And I don't smell anything,” Eddie tried to answer as he followed Nana, stopping for another shopper—not that he really had a choice—as she rudely cut him off and continued on her way. Hurrying to catch up to Nana, he looked toward where he could feel Venom nudging him to go. “We can't, yet. We have to stay with Nana.”

**I'm hungry!**

“Oh. Well, Nana will make us wait until we get home! But don't worry! She usually buys me a treat when we're done shopping! I'll let you choose this time.” He explained as he continued to follow Nana who had gotten away from him a little.

 **But something smells nice over there, and I am hungry now. Eddie, I want to go** _**that** _ **way.**

He found himself tripping a little, luckily he was holding onto the cart otherwise he would have probably fallen, as his body tried to go one way while he was also directing it to go another. “Stop it!”

“Eddie, come on!” Nana called from the end of the aisle they were in, she was ready to move on.

Ignoring the irritation rolling in his tummy, figuring it was coming from Venom, he hurried to catch up. They skipped the next few aisles and when Eddie saw that they were heading toward where the milk was kept, he hoped that meant that Nana was almost done.

**It smells nice! This way!**

He really couldn't smell anything and he didn't understand how Venom could when he couldn't. Wasn't Venom inside him?

**I think you can smell it, it is just the way your brain processes it. We are different—no, Eddie! This way!**

Eddie heard himself yelp as his body was jerked against the direction he had been going. In the process he lost his grip on the cart and he could distantly hear Nana hiss in pain. Quickly looking over to her, he saw that he had accidentally ran the cart into her when she had stopped to let a small family pass in front of her.

Nana didn't look angry, which was good, but she didn't look happy, which wasn't good.

“Nana, I'm sorry!” He tried to apologize quickly, know what was going to happen before it did, in hopes that he could change it.

But he couldn't.

“That's okay, but I think I'll take the cart from here, okay?” Nana answered back patiently, grabbing the cart and pulling it in front of her.

“Okay.” Eddie nodded a little, feeling sad and angry with Venom now.

But Venom didn't seem to care.

**Good! Now we can go this way, Eddie. I think there is something nice to eat over here!**

“No! I don't want to!” He huffed back, crossing his arms defiantly as he watched Nana walk a few steps away. Venom had lost him a big responsibility!

He could feel Venom starting to get angry now.

 **I am** _**hungry** _ **. And something I need is over** _**there** _ **.**

“But you—” Eddie wanted to argue and to try to get Venom to see why he was angry, but he was momentarily caught off guard when he was suddenly jerked forward.

Eddie tried to resist, but Venom seemed to do something to his body and his body didn't listen to him anymore. Against his will he found himself being pulled along to where all of the meat was. All kinds! And Venom made him walk right up to the seafood section. It smelled bad, but Venom liked it.

**This! This—no...maybe this.**

He didn't try to fight this time as Venom moved him over to where some fresh hamburger and beef cutlets were.

“Hey, young man! Do you need any help?” A friendly voice belonging to one of the butchers asked, looking down at him from over the counter.

Eddie opened his mouth to, well he wasn't really sure what he was going to say but it didn't matter. Before he _could_ come up with something, he felt his arm grabbed and he was forced to face Nana a little roughly.

“Eddie, do not run off!” She scolded him as she pulled him to her side. Now Nana was angry.

In response, he could feel Venom vibrate under his skin with protective anger and because of that a small spark of fear blossomed in him. “I—I'm sorry, Nana! I just—I-I'm just...hungry.”

“I don't care! It's dangerous for you to run off where I can't see you!” Nana continued as she made him stand in between herself and the cart, her arms on either sides of his shoulders.

Venom seemed to still at those words, the anger lessening as something like concern replaced it.

**Dangerous? I do not want Eddie in danger.**

“I'm sorry!” Eddie cried now, the tears thick in his voice, overwhelmed by all of the things he was feeling and Nana's anger and Venom's pushiness. “I was—it's just...hungry!”

Nana's anger seemed to melt away as she watched him before sighing softly and kneeling down so she was eye level with him. “Hey, come on now. Don't cry.”

He sniffled as he was pulled into a warm hug, but the tears still wouldn't stop.

**Eddie...**

He could feel Venom rolling with concern and it made him shiver a little.

“I didn't want to, but...so. Hungry.” He tried to explain again while also trying to calm himself down.

“Okay, okay.” Nana said gently, patting his back. “Well, what do you want?”

Eddie sniffled a little, rubbing at his eyes before blinking wetly and looking around. “I don't—”

**This! This one, Eddie. This one smells the most interesting.**

Releasing a small squeak of surprise, he found himself pulled toward a tank of live lobsters. They looked creepy, with their weird bodies and banded claws. “Uh...”

“You want a lobster?” Nana asked with a curious frown as she followed him with the cart.

**Lobster? Yes! This one! Live and fresh!**

“Live and fresh?” Eddie asked, a little unsure. He didn't like the way the lobsters were looking at him and he didn't know much, but he _did_ know that food you ate couldn't be alive. It had to be cooked.

**No, Eddie. It ruins it!**

“What? Eddie, you can't eat a lobster while it's alive, honey. It will make you sick.” Nana sounded a little confused at his seemingly odd request, which let him know that he wasn't making this up

He was trying to listen to Venom and Nana at the same time and it was a little hard. “Cooking ruins it? Make me sick?”

**I will not let you be sick, Eddie.**

“Why would you want raw lobster?” Nana now asked, like he was doing something bad and she was trying to figure out why.

“I don't—” He really wasn't sure how to explain, because he really didn't know why Venom wanted that either.

**I am hungry! It smells nice, smells needed.**

“Ma'am, if he would like to try some raw fish, we have a nice sashimi and sushi selection.” The butcher from behind the counter spoke up, looking at the two with an easy smile. “I promise it's completely safe for him.”

Nana looked a little hesitant, and Eddie didn't blame her—he wasn't sure about this either, but Venom seemed on board with the idea. And felt he needed to be reminded of:

**I will not let you get sick, Eddie. I will keep you safe from anything that tries to hurt you. Even raw meat.**

Eddie sighed softly before looking up at Nana with the biggest blue puppy eyes. “Nana, can I try?”

Though she still didn't look sure, she did give in and together with the nice butcher they put together a small tray for him to try with some gross looking salmon. But Venom liked it, so Eddie went with it. Once they were done there, Nana finished the last of the shopping by checking out and then they were leaving. Eddie in a hurry mainly to shut Venom up since Nana said that he couldn't eat his sushi until they were in the car, and Venom wouldn't stop complaining of hunger.

For once he didn't ask to help load the bags into the car. He quickly went to his side and got in. Once he was buckled into the car, he opened the tray carefully, making sure not to spill any of the rice or fish in the car. The smell of the raw salmon was strong, he didn't like it, but yet it made his mouth water. Picking up a piece with small fingers, he brought it slowly to his mouth.

**You are taking too long!**

Venom took over once more, impatient, shoving the whole roll into his mouth. Eddie almost choked, but Venom made sure to get him a gasp of air and choke out the few grains of rice that had tried to take a trip down his wind pipe.

He hated the taste and loved it at the same time. He didn't like the feel of the raw fish on his tongue but it was _good_. It had what he _needed_ , not that he really understood what that meant. Venom made him wolf down the rest before he could hate it too much and he was super full by the time it was gone.

**That was nice. I like this fish.**

Eddie could only give a low groan in response, uncomfortably full now. When they got home, Nana told him to make sure he cleaned everything up—she didn't want her car smelling like fish—before he followed her inside where they first put everything away together then they got back to making cookies.

Nana did sweet sugar, gooey chocolate chip, and nutty peanut butter. Venom liked the chocolate chip ones most, but only if there were a lot of chocolate chips in there. They had just finished cooling the last rack when they were distracted by the front door opening.

“Who on earth—” Nana started to say until mama came into the kitchen with a few shopping bags in her hands.

“Oh! You're back, good! And something smells nice.” Mama said with a soft smile as she looked at the both of them.

“We made cookies!” Eddie explained happily while running over to where mama was putting the bags down on the kitchen table so he could hug her.

She hugged him back happily, squeezing him tightly as she pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. She simply laughed as he wiped his face with slight disgust.

“What's in the bags?” He asked her as he stepped back, looking over to the table again.

“Oh!” Mama stood up and moved to one of the bags. “Eddie, I have two outfits I want you to try on. I'm sure they'll fit well, I just want to see how they look on you before tomorrow.”

He felt some disappointment at the the news that it was just clothes and not new toys, but did as he was asked after he had eaten some cookies. “What are they for?”

“They...they're for your dad's viewing tomorrow, and for his funeral the day after.” Mama replied lightly, trying to keep a smile on her pale face.

Oh. Oh yeah. They still had to say goodbye to his dad. And then they would bury him in the ground so he could rest in peace, like Nana had said.

Taking the bag that mama handed him, he brought it to his room to try on.

 

-Chapter 8 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie, but he survived his first encounter with raw food. Which, if I have read correctly, is another good source of phenylethylamine—along with brains and chocolate. :)
> 
> Also, there is just a bit left that I want to cover with kid Eddie in the next two chapters or so, and then I will age him up a little and move the story on. I'm a little excited!


	9. Chapter 9

The viewing wasn't at all like Eddie had thought it would be, not that he really knew what to expect to begin with. Mama had picked out an outfit with a dark grey shirt and black dress pants with a skinny tie for him to wear. He hadn't really liked it because it was too warm for such an outfit, but mama had asked him so sadly, almost desperately, and Venom had told him it would probably be best to suffer through it.

He had been a little afraid at first, when mama and Nana had led him into the small church where the viewing was to be held so that he could get his first glimpse of his dad. His dad's resting coffin had been a shiny black on the outside with white silk on the inside...and then Eddie had seen the body. It was so weird to him. It only looked like his dad was asleep, not gone forever. A small part of him, that he didn't really understand, ached at the sight. He had wanted to reach out and touch him, mama had said that he could if he wanted, but he resisted.

Because he also had felt that if he had touched his dad, he would have never wanted to let go. Mama had asked if there was anything that he wanted to say to his dad before other people started arriving to say their own good byes, but Eddie had been silent. So many things circled around his head, but nothing came out.

Nana had said that even if he couldn't think of anything to say then, that it was okay. Because he could always talk to his dad later on in prayers. Always. He would always have that connection just like Nana had with Grandpa.

That thought had made Eddie feel a little better.

Until Venom had made a comment that the room smelled like death. For some reason those words seem to put Eddie a little on edge, more so than seeing his dad's body had. Once he had gotten the okay, Eddie booked it outside, out of the small church and into the warm sunshine. A lot of people had greeted him as he sat outside, he had simply watched everyone while he commented as to who certain people were to Venom. He had recognized a lot of them but there had been some strangers, too.

“Eddie, you look so handsome.”

“Eddie, I'm sorry for your loss.”

“Eddie, where is your mom?”

“Eddie, you should come inside.”

Everyone had said each of those to him at least four times. He hadn't really understood why people were making comments about his looks. Although, mama had said she had wanted him to look his best for today! She had made him take a bath before bed _and_ in the morning after he had had his breakfast. He hadn't been too pleased with that, fighting and trying to cry his way out of it until mama finally got angry with him and yelled at him. Which had then made her cry and she had left the bathroom in a hurry.

Nana had scolded him for making his mama more upset than she already was on a day that was already hard for her and Eddie had felt a little bad. After that he had just simply did as told.

Eddie also hadn't really been sure as to why people had kept apologizing for his dad dying. Nana had tried to explain that it was a thing that was said to comfort. He hadn't found it comforting at all, though. Because his dad was still gone and the people apologizing had nothing to be sorry for.

He had always simply pointed to the church when the people had asked him where mama was. He had received a few expectant looks, but he didn't know what they meant and, luckily, soon the people left him alone to find mama on their own. He had refused to go back inside if he didn't have to. A few kids had tried to approach him to play when they had seemingly discovered that outside was better than being inside, too. He hadn't really felt like playing, though. He had just wanted to go back home. Not back to Nana's, but to  _his_ home.

When Venom had expressed curiosity at those thoughts, he had tried to do his best to explain the differences. Until Nana had finally come, saying she was going take him home for the last hour so they could get the house ready to receive guests. Eddie hadn't minded at all, and had happily went with Nana. He had been happy to help her set up food and drinks and pull out extra chairs.

Not a lot of people had come back to Nana's house, mainly friends and co-workers, Nana had explained, as most of the family would be attending the funeral the next day as well. Eddie hadn't really cared one way or another. Everyone told mama and Nana the same thing that they had said to Eddie.

“We're sorry for your loss.”

He kind of hated those words, though he didn't really understand why.

Before too long, people had started to leave and then mama had made him go to bed early, though he had found it hard to sleep. He had kept having bad dreams. Dreams about death and darkness coming for him, his  _dad_ coming for him. To take him away and bury him deep! Until something even darker had come and fought death and his dad off. Had wrapped around him tightly, protectively. Shielding him from anything that could hurt him.

Venom.

**x X x**

When Eddie had woken up that morning, he had found himself clutching his pillowing tightly in his arms and his blankets had been twisted down around his feet. Which he had found odd. Because he had remembered sleeping on something really soft, it had cradled his head gently as he had cried into it, and he had been wrapped up in something warm until his eyes had fluttered open.

He didn't get to dwell on those wonderings for too long before Venom was asking for chocolate milk. He had gotten up to get a drink but was cut off by Nana coming into his room and asking him to hurry up and eat breakfast because they had to get ready for the funeral soon. 

Oh, yeah.

Now Eddie found himself sitting next to Mama and Nana in the back seat of a black car that a stranger was driving as they made their way toward a cemetery. Once again Eddie found himself dressed in uncomfortable clothes: a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. It was the same kind of suit his dad was wearing, mama had said, but Eddie really couldn't remember what he had looked like.

Mama and Nana kept crying quietly on and off, and it made Eddie want to cringe a little. Their emotions were making him feel sad, but he didn't know why.

Once they finally made it to the cemetery, Eddie was given a white rose then he was made to take mama's hand a she led him to where his dad's coffin had been placed over a hole. He could see his other grandma and grandpa, who lived in Florida coming to meet them. They hugged his mama tightly and then him. Mama's only sister, his Aunt Josie, was here with her family as well. They lived in Southern California, so he didn't see them unless it was a holiday.

He stared at his rose while mama and the other adults talked for a few minutes and then they were walking over to his dad's coffin. The man who had driven them here came up and said a few confusing words. Eddie didn't try to understand, he just looked around at everyone else. The adults were crying, with their heads bowed and Eddie quickly bowed his head too, though he couldn't make himself cry.

After what felt like too long, Venom chiming in that it was hungry, Eddie found his hand taken by mama's again and she led him up to the coffin.

“You can say good bye if you want, Eddie.” Mama told him sadly, sniffling before showing him how to put his rose on the coffin.

Again Eddie found himself mute. He had things he wanted to say, he could feel it, but nothing came out. So he just put his rose on top like mama had shown him. She gave him a small smile before leading him away. They watched as everyone else put their own roses on the coffin and then the strange man said a few more things.

Eddie was startled when the coffin started moving, sinking slowly into the ground. And then mama turned and clung to Nana, crying hard. He cried then, their grief finally getting to him. Nana must have heard him, because she pulled herself free from mama and picked him up into her arms, hugging him tightly. He just cried and cried.

**x X x**

He must have fallen asleep since the next thing he knew, he was waking up on the couch back at Nana's house. He could hear voices in the kitchen and two of his cousins were watching TV to the right of him. Sitting up, he rubbed at an eye tiredly before pushing himself to his feet and going to the kitchen when Venom piped up again, still hungry.

When mama saw that he was now awake, she came over and fussed over him, leading him to a chair and making him sit down before she went and got him a plate of food. When she came back with a glass of his preferred chocolate milk, she set the glass and plate down in front of him before sitting next to him and looking him in the eye.

A little uncomfortable with the look, he met her gaze as he picked up some salami and cheese and ate it. “Mama?”

Mama took a deep breath before giving him a big smile. “Eddie! How would you like to spend the week with Auntie Josie and Uncle Jim?”

He couldn't help frowning a little at the question before looking over to where he could see his aunt and uncle watching him. “I don't know.”

“You should come, Eddie! You can have bonfires with Ethan and Charlotte! We can go horseback riding! Swimming! It will be fun!” His aunt tried to entice, smiling at him as she clapped her hands together.

Eddie continued to frown. Charlotte was older than him—and a  _girl_ . And Ethan was mean to him, always pushing him and taking his things. But...he  _did_ like the horses. And swimming! Looking back to mama, his face relaxed. “We're going for a week?”

Mama's smile started to fall before she seemed to catch it. “Ah, no, Eddie. Just you. I, um, have some stuff to take care of—while you have fun! I'm going to be doing boring adult stuff, boo!”

The frown was back. And the hesitation. He really didn't want to go without mama. “I don't...”

“Eddie, please. Go and have fun for the week! It's summer and you—you'll have fun.” Mama tried to sweet talk him. He knew that tone. But she was starting to sound stressed out and that was making him feel stressed.

“I don't want to go!” He answered back, and then he started crying to prove his point.

“Eddie.” He heard mama sigh, but he just cried more. “I can't make him go!”

“He can't stay here, he'll just be in the way and you have to figure out what you're going to do from here on out. Those are tough enough decisions without a seven year old underfoot!” He could hear his Aunt Josie say as she walked over to where they were sitting. “Eddie!”

He looked at her through his tears, snot starting to run down his nose and over his lips as he leaned his body toward his mama.

“Eddie, what if your mom comes with and makes sure you're nice and settled? She can have a bonfire with us and take you out to see the horses!” His aunt tried now, giving him a small smile. “And after she leaves we'll treat you to the best ice cream! Also! Guess what's coming?”

His tears slowed down to sniffles as his aunt caught his interest, “What?”

“The county fair _and_ a monster truck show!” His aunt enthused, waving her hands excitedly. “There will be rides and all that fun stuff! Don't you want to go?”

“Monster trucks?” Eddie's interest was now captured as he wiped at his face until he heard his mama hiss lightly and hand him a napkin.

“Yeah, bud!” His uncle now chimed in. “You, me, and Ethan can go see them. Have a guys' day! See monster tucks! Eat greasy burgers! Burp all we want! No girls allowed.”

He couldn't help laughing a little. It did sound fun. He really didn't want to leave mama, but he did want to see the monster trucks. “Mama can come?”

“Just to get you settled, Eddie. Then she'll leave for a bit! But while she's gone we'll have a lot of fun! And when she comes to get you, in _seven days_ , you'll be begging her to stay!” His aunt answered him with a positive tone, trying to keep him on the right track.

Pouting a little, looking back to his mom and seeing her hopeful face he sighed. He didn't want to leave her but at least he would have Venom. Venom was good to have, too. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Eddie.” Mama told him as she ran a hand through his hair gently. “We'll go tomorrow, okay? And you'll stay just for one week.”

“Okay.”

 

-Chapter 9 End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. One more chapter of kid Eddie! Then we move on to older kid Eddie! 8D Where he'll learn more about his little symbiote and actually interact with it more—physical contact. Noodle head. Murders, oh my!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Yep, we have another one of these! This time it's going to be for ROUGH TREATMENT of a CHILD, not in an abusive way, but a child is manhandled due to anger. I know this might bother some people, so please be warned of that.
> 
> Also, a warning for FORCED INDUCED VOMITING. Yes, one character makes another one throw up on purpose. Not pleasant.

They left early the next morning, before the sun was even awake, and Eddie had whined a little as mama walked him to the car in his pajamas and comforter, but the moment he was bundled up inside, he felt himself fall back asleep.

When he woke up again, the sun had made an appearance and mama was singing along to the radio softly as she drove down the big road. Rubbing his eyes a little, he sat up a little straighter and looked around the car. His overnight bag was on the seat next to him along with some books, some puzzles, and a select few of his favorite toys.

Smiling a little at the sight, he looked back to where mama was sitting only to smile more when he saw she was looking at him in the mirror.

“Morning, sunshine. Feeling less cranky now?” Mama asked him with a small laugh as her eyes moved back to the road.

Stretching out the best he could in his limited space, he gave a sleepy nod then turned his attention to the window. Everything seemed to pass by so fast, the sight making him roll down his window so he could feel the breeze on his face and in his hair. He felt Venom stir with interest inside him, making him smile again. Venom had kept him awake late into the night, asking questions about where they were going and what they were doing.

Eddie had done his best to explain with his limited knowledge, but Venom had never seemed satisfied with his answers, wanting to know more and more, until he had been too tired to stay awake any longer. Pulling his face back from the window, he looked around once more and kicked his feet a little. He was happy he got to ride with mama and that it was just him. He had taken car trips before with other people and it often got too cramped and uncomfortable.

He didn't want to think what it would have been like if he had had to ride with his cousins and aunt and uncle.

“Eddie, we're going to be stopping for breakfast at the next exit, before that, though, I'm going to stop and get gas. You can change your clothes, then, and I'll let you get some snacks for the road.” Mama explained as she switched lanes, glancing at him once in the mirror.

“Okay.” He replied with a smile before turning his face back to the window. He briefly wondered if this was how it felt to fly on a magic carpet, like Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, in that one movie.

He watched as mama pulled into a gas station before turning to the small bag she had packed with his change of clothes. Unbuckling his seat belt, he had to squirm free from his blanket before he was able to undress and redress in some shorts and a t-shirt. Once he had his sandals on, he climbed out of the car and made to go into the gas station until he was stopped by mama.

“Eddie! Wait for me!” Mama's tone was sharp, but he could tell she wasn't angry. “The last thing I need is for you to get kidnapped out here!”

Giving a small huff of frustration, Eddie stayed where he was supposed to until mama was done and came to collect him so they could go inside. He didn't know why she had to baby him—who would want to steal him? He was just Eddie. And too little to know or do much. He could feel Venom ripple with curiosity at his thoughts, but Venom remained silent. Once they were inside, mama let him run free as she followed him to where all of the snacks and candy were.

“What do you want?” Eddie asked Venom as he came up to all of the candy.

**Chocolate.**

“Okay.” Eddie answered back, going to where the familiar Hershey's wrapped bars were. “These are really good.”

Mama also let him pick out some chips and some juice before taking him to pay. Once they were back in the car, Eddie tried to eat a candy bar until mama threatened to take them away. She said he had to have breakfast first.

It didn't take long to get to the local Denny's after leaving the gas station, so Eddie didn't get time to complain before they were pulling into a parking spot next to Uncle Jim and Aunt Josie's blue van. They all went in together, Eddie feeling happy when mama let him read his menu by himself—with little help, too—allowing him to choose what he wanted.

Chocolate chip pancakes with some eggs, bacon, and chocolate milk. Mama didn't look happy that he wouldn't drink orange juice, like she wanted, but she didn't argue with him over it either. While they ate, mama and Aunt Josie talked about how his aunt couldn't wait to get back home to her baby, who was being watched by Uncle Jim's mama. Charlotte was talking to Uncle Jim about a sleepover she wanted to have with her friends and Ethan was reading over the dessert menu.

Once they were done, Ethan annoyed when he wasn't allowed dessert, they all got back into their cars to continue the rest of their drive. Eddie fell asleep about an hour in out of boredom, his puzzles and books failing to keep his interest, and only woke up when Venom prodded him for some chocolate. Yawning, he drank some of his warm apple juice first before opening one of his Hershey bars and taking a bite. Venom seemed to love it.

With only a few stops for bathroom breaks, they finally made it to his aunt and uncle's house a little before two in the afternoon. Something that Eddie was happy about. He didn't know how much longer he could take being cramped up. A dog barking was the first thing to catch his attention as he climbed out of the car, taking his garbage with him like mama had asked. He watched as Ethan and Charlotte took off into the house while Uncle Jim came over to help with the bags.

Eddie was about to help, by grabbing his own bag, when he was suddenly startled by a large dog barking loudly at him.

“Bluebell, no! House!” Uncle Jim shouted over the barking while Eddie shivered a little. The dog whined lowly, giving one more bark before doing as told.

He could feel Venom tense up by his shoulders and neck, caught by surprise as well.

**I do not like the loud animal.**

Eddie just nodded his head in agreement.

“I'm sorry, guys. She's good, I promise. She does that with all strangers at first.” Uncle Jim explained to mama while grabbing things from the car.

Mama's worried look didn't ease up in the slightest and that made Eddie worry a little more. Until mama suddenly gave Uncle Jim a scary look. “If that dog bites my baby, I'll make a fur coat out of it.”

Uncle Jim held his hands up, looking a little nervous at mama's words, which kind of made Eddie want to laugh. “Got it, but she won't. I promise.”

From there they went inside to put their stuff down. Mama went to where Aunt Josie was talking to Uncle Jim's mama, holding his new baby cousin, Jordan. He watched mama coo over the baby until Uncle Jim got his attention, telling him to follow him to his room for the week. Eddie followed, putting some of his things down in the guestroom-slash-office. He liked the look of the big bed. It was bigger than his at Nana's or at home!

Once free of his burden, he followed Uncle Jim back out to where mama and the others were. There he got to meet his new baby cousin, who was lucky. He didn't look like an alien like Eddie and his dad had. He was kind of cute, with his chubby cheeks and little hands.

When Aunt Josie had to step away to feed the baby his special milk, mama and Uncle Jim took him out to see the horses. He had been told once that Uncle Jim and Aunt Josie lived on a small ranch, but to him it kind of looked like a farm. It had horses, some goats, and some chickens. He didn't understand why it was called something different, though maybe because it didn't have cows or pigs.

The horses were as amazing as Eddie remembered! And there were a few new ones—even a cute baby one that had been born less than a week ago. Eddie jumped up and down with excitement when Uncle Jim brought the baby horse—a colt—over for him and mama to meet. It was a pretty tan color with a white start on his forehead and had almost the same hair color as him.

“His hair is like mine!” Eddie shared with mama and Uncle Jim, who both laughed and agreed with him.

“Hey, he still needs a name. Your aunt and I haven't had a chance, yet. Would you like to name him, Eddie?” Uncle Jim asked with a kind smile, holding the baby horse still so mama and him could pet it.

Eddie's eyes went big at the question, mama smiling at him as he stared at his uncle. “Really? I can?”

He hadn't named a living thing before! Well, his old goldfish, Turtle, but that fish was gone now.

**You gave me a name.**

Eddie opened his mouth, but before he could comment, Uncle Jim was answering him.

“Sure! Make sure it's a good one! He's going to have it for a long time.” Uncle Jim told him with a gentle pat to the horse's neck.

Not quite sure, he looked to his mama for help and she only smiled at him. Looking back to the horse, he took it in until something popped his head: One of the last books that mama had read to him.

“He looks like Pooh Bear! Only, not as fat.” Eddie exclaimed with a smile, looking at the adults when they laughed at his words. He wanted to ask why that was funny, but he liked the sound of their laughter. It made him feel nice.

“He kind of does, you're right.” Uncle Jim agreed, giving him a small wink. “So, you want to name him Pooh, then?”

“Winnie Pooh!” Eddie corrected happily, vibrating with excitement as he continued to pet the baby horse's back. He liked the feel of its coat under his fingers.

“Okay, Winnie Pooh it is.” Uncle Jim stated with a laugh, rubbing the colt's nose.

“Hi, Winnie Pooh!” Eddie greeted happily, hugging the baby horse around the neck gently.

The colt jolted a little in surprise but otherwise accepted the affection. Eddie and mama were allowed to pet it for a few extra minutes before Uncle Jim explained that he needed to get the baby horse back to its mama. Eddie waved a little sadly as it was led away until mama reminded him that he would get to see Winnie Pooh for a whole week.

“Oh yeah!” He grinned at mama before looking around at the rest of the farm. The chickens were out and there were a couple baby goats, too. They looked cute. He kind of wanted to get a closer look at them, but was distracted when his uncle came back over to them.

“You guys want to rest at all, from the long trip?” Uncle Jim asked him and mama.

Eddie wanted to shake his head and ask to see the baby goats, but mama spoke up before he could.

“I would like that, but first I should make sure Eddie has everything he'll be needing so in case anything was forgotten, I can buy it before I go.” Mama answered as she looked back at the house, brushing her hair from her eyes.

“You shouldn't worry about that, Liv. You know Josie and I can get Eddie _anything_ he may need. You just worry about what you have to do and what's to come, we have baby Brock taken care of, okay?” Uncle Jim told mama in a serious tone, giving her half of a hug in the process.

Eddie looked between the two, not really sure what they were talking about, then grinned and threw himself into the hug as well. Both his uncle and mama laughed, hugging him back. They all went back to the house after that, mama going to lay down and Eddie asking Uncle Jim if he could have one of his candy bars now—he wasn't sure when they were eating dinner and he didn't want to eat one then get into trouble just because he hadn't known.

His uncle gave him the okay while ruffling his hair a little before going off to make some phone calls. Aunt Josie came back then, his baby cousin half asleep as she set him down in a baby basket then went to wash her hands.

“How are you doing, Eddie? Do you think you'll be okay here for the week while your mom does some boring stuff at home?” Aunt Josie asked him, walking over to where he was sitting, eating his candy bar, while she dried her hands on a pretty blue hand towel.

He thought on that a moment before nodding slowly, “I don't want mama to go...but I'll wait for her to come back. Oh! And I can see Winnie Pooh every day while I wait!”

“Winnie Pooh?” His aunt asked with a small smile, sitting next to him at the kitchen table.

Nodding once more, he explained how he had been allowed to name the new baby horse.

“Good choice, I like it!” Aunt Josie praised, giving him a big smile. “Thank you for helping us with that, Eddie. Did you see get to see the new baby goats, too?”

Now he shook his head in reply before admitting, “No, but I wanted to.”

“Ah. Do you want me to ask Charlotte to take you out there?” She asked him as she got to her feet and pushed her chair back in. He must have made a telling unsure face, because his aunt laughed at him for a moment before giving him a reassuring smile. “I know, I know. Now that Charlotte is twelve—a _preteen—_ as she insists, she's kind of grumpy and annoying, but don't worry. She really loves the baby goats, too. I'm sure she won't mind.”

Well, he really did want to see the baby goats... “Okay?”

“Okay.” Aunt Josie said before going to get his cousin.

Eddie was surprised when the older girl actually agreed. He just had to wait for her to get off of the phone, where she was setting up the sleepover her parents were allowing her to have. While he waited, his aunt showed him around the house to refresh his memory on where everything was. The bathrooms, all of the phones, everyone's room—Ethan was in his, playing on his Sega Genesis—all of the food and snacks—Eddie was told he could help himself to anything he wanted as long as it wasn't before a meal.

She was just showing him where to find all of the glassware, tableware, and cutlery when Charlotte appeared, ready to take him outside. Excited once more, he followed her. She didn't talk at all, but she wasn't mean to him either, like Ethan, so he supposed he was okay with that. When they made it to the goat pen, Charlotte let him in before taking him over to the babies.

Then she talked to him. She told him their names and which one she liked the best and why, because she was getting to raise it. It was a little boy goat and she told him she had named it Dizzy because it was always running around and jumping that it made her dizzy to watch him. Eddie laughed, seeing what she meant while watching the goats run around and play. She helped him give the goats a snack, the both of them getting swarmed, but it was fun. She also played with him and with the goats—he was actually having _fun_ . With _Charlotte_.

They stayed outside, playing with and petting the goats, until they were called in for dinner. He and Charlotte raced to the house, though she was the easy winner because her legs were much longer than his own. But he didn't mind losing, because she was being so extra nice to him.

Aunt Josie had made some steak with potatoes and green beans. It was yummy, but Venom hadn't liked that the steak was cooked. Venom let him eat in peace, though. Well, in as much peace as he could get while _having_ to eat his green beans. Mama wouldn't let him leave the table until he did, and he knew he would be grounded if he tried to hold out until it was time for bed. He had learned that the hard way.

After they had all eaten, Eddie and mama helped Uncle Jim with the dishes while Charlotte put them away and Aunt Josie took care of baby Jordan. Ethan and Uncle Jim's mama went out to feed the animals. Once everything was cleaned up, they all gathered into the living room to watch a movie. Eddie was a little intrigued at what the adults had chosen: Mrs. Doubtfire. It was a little confusing, but there were funny moments. And sad moments. He liked it well enough, though he ended up falling asleep before the ending.

He felt himself wake up a little as mama got him changed for bed, but he was still too sleepy to wake up fully.

“Do you think you'll sell the house?” That was Aunt Josie's soft voice he could hear, whispering in the darkish room.

“I know it's for the best, but I don't really want to. That's the house that Ed and I built _together_. He worked _hard_ for that house! So we could have a _home_. For our _family_. Eddie wasn't supposed to be an only child.” That was mama's voice whispering back. She sounded a little sad, too. “But...for the best. I have to think of our financial future.”

“I can't believe—it all happened so fast that I still can't believe it. We were just talking to you and Ed about the Fourth of July...and now he's gone. At thirty-one, so young.” Aunt Josie gave a small sigh as Eddie felt himself being tucked into the bed.

“What am I going to _do_ , Josie? How am I going to take care of Eddie? I mean, I don't mind working hard for him—I'd do _anything_ for him, but how much of his growing up will I have to miss to provide for him? What is _he_ going to miss out on now that his dad is no longer here—we didn't even celebrate his _birthday_ yet! We were going to while—but then Ed—” Now mama was crying again and Eddie wanted to wake up more, wanted to tell her it was okay. He didn't need a birthday, but his body wouldn't move.

“Well, first of all _stop_ crying. You'll wake him up! Then you're going to do your best to _remember_ that you're _not_ alone! You have mom and dad. You have me and Jim. You have Helen. Come to us whenever you need help, we're your _family_. And don't feel bad about the party. We can throw him a party when you come to pick him up. _Calm down_.” Aunt Josie hissed quietly at mama.

Eddie wanted to tell mama not to worry, too. That it was going to be okay. Well, he didn't know that for sure, but he was sure it would be. Mama always made it okay for him, so he wanted to do his best to make it all okay for her. But sleep took over, and he fell back into it even though he had tried to resist.

**x X x**

When Eddie woke up the next morning, he was sad to learn that mama had left early in the morning, so he hadn't had a chance to hug her good bye. His aunt carefully reminded him that she had a nine hour drive, so she had needed to leave early. And that his mama had said she was going to miss him, but he would see her again in just a few short days.

That thought made Eddie feel a little better. Even more so when Uncle Jim offered up a distraction in the form of going out to feed the horses their morning meal. He perked right up at the offer, running off to brush his teeth and get dressed. He couldn't wait to see Winnie Pooh again! It would have been sooner, but Aunt Josie made him eat breakfast first—just some eggs and toast that he wolfed down really quick.

He was able to spend the morning with Uncle Jim, learning how he did his morning routine, sometimes helping with the smaller tasks. It was kind of fun. While they worked and Eddie learned, Uncle Jim also told him about the County Fair they were going to tomorrow. How there was going to be a lot to see and do, but because there was going to be a lot of people going, too, Eddie had to _make sure_ he stayed with Uncle Jim or Aunt Josie at _all_ times.

Or he wouldn't be able to go see monster trucks later and he would be grounded until his mama came to get him. Eddie didn't like that thought at all, so he promised to do as asked. After the horses, Eddie helped feed the chickens and collect eggs as carefully as possible. He was kind of disturbed by the fact that the eggs came from a chicken's butt so he wasn't too sure if he'd be eating eggs anymore. Uncle Jim had just laughed at his comment.

When they were done with the chickens, they moved on to the goats. Eddie was excited again, he liked the goats! They were fun. Even the one that had tried to chew on his shirt. When Eddie went to greet Dizzy, Uncle Jim warned him to leave Dizzy for Charlotte, which made Eddie remember how his cousin had said that she was supposed to be the one taking care of him. Nodding his understanding, he just gave the baby goat a small pat then walked back over to where his uncle was.

Dizzy followed him, seeming to want to play, but Eddie kept his focus on his uncle and the things the older man was telling him about the routine with the goats. By the time they had finished it was almost time for lunch and Eddie was starting to feel tired. He hadn't known that a farm—a ranch—could be so much work! Carrying a basket of eggs, Eddie followed Uncle Jim back to the house where Aunt Josie was cutting some fresh fruit for their lunch.

“Was it a lot of work?” Aunt Josie teased when Eddie put his basket down then quickly plopped down onto the nearest chair.

He simply nodded his head in reply until his stomach growled. “I'm hungry.”

“Almost done, Eddie! I just need to finish toasting the sandwiches for a moment, then it's done.” Aunt Josie said as she came and set a big bowl of fruit and of potato chips down onto the table. “Grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches.”

Eddie didn't know what they looked like, but they did smell good. Aunt Josie put a glass of chocolate milk down in front of him before calling everyone else to eat. He was just about to reach for his milk when Aunt Josie stopped him, directing him to go and wash his hands first, since he had been playing with the animals.

“Okay!” Eddie jumped up, running to the bathroom and beating Uncle Jim and Charlotte, laughing at he quickly washed his hands before moving out of the way.

They all ate together, talking about their mornings so far. Venom wasn't happy with the food, missing the taste of sushi, but settled down when Eddie gulped down his chocolate milk. When they were done eating, Charlotte left to go see some of her friends and Ethan had to go help his dad run some errands, so Eddie was left to play by himself for a bit. He didn't really mind, especially when Aunt Josie let him turn on the television to have as background noise.

**What is this?**

Pausing while playing with his puzzle, Eddie looked around before frowning a little. “What's what?”

**The strange box. The images are different from before. And no one watches it this time.**

Eddie turned to see that the TV was on the news. “Oh, that's the news. Mama said it has stories about what happened today, from all over the place.”

**Interesting. This small box gives you such information? Why do you not watch it more often?**

Pausing in his play once more, he looked back to the TV. “The news is boring. And mama says I shouldn't watch a lot of TV anyway. She says that books and imagination are better for little boys than television.”

Venom fell silent after that and Eddie continued to play quietly until Uncle Jim came back. Then he was allowed to go back outside to play with the animals. He was having fun until Venom made a comment about eating a baby goat.

“What? No!” Eddie cried out in shock, moving away from said baby goat.

**But I am hungry. And live meat smells better than dead, cooked meat.**

“She's just a baby!” Eddie tried to argue, stepping back once more when he felt Venom try to push him forward.

**I can eat a bigger one, I do not mind. Probably more filling.**

His eyes widened, feeling Venom's intent as his body was moved a little closer. “No, Venom! Please don't eat one of Aunt Josie's goats! She'll be really upset!”

 **I am hungry, Eddie. I need to eat for** _**me** _ **. Your food is for** _**you** _ **.** _**We** _ **need to be strong—** _**stronger** _ **.**

Eddie was a little confused. Wasn't Venom _inside_ him, though? Shouldn't they be eating together? “Okay, well, what else do you want?”

**Meat. Live and fresh. It smells the best.**

“Venom, no! I can't eat that!” Eddie huffed, having thought that they had been over this before. “Nana said it has to be cook—”

Eddie could feel Venom starting to get annoyed, rolling around his shoulders and neck, making him feel tense.

**I do not like your cooked meat. It looses the smell, of what I need. I do not like your food, Eddie.**

Eddie felt a little bad, and he really didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to make this better—wait! “You like chocolate milk, though!”

That seemed to make Venom pause in its restless rolling.

**Yes, chocolate milk is nice. And it fills a little. Chocolate is nice, too. But so little. Not very filling.**

“I—I could try to eat more chocolate? See if that helps? But please don't—” It didn't seem like the best idea, but Eddie really didn't know what else to say.

“Who are you talking to?”

Eddie screamed, jumping and quickly trying to turn around only to stumble in his footing and fall down. Looking up, he saw it was only Ethan and the older boy was looking at him with a mean smirk. Remembering that he had been asked a question, he got shakily to his feet while trying to brush himself off.

“I...Venom.” He finally answered, looking back to his cousin.

“Venom?” Ethan asked with a small snort before looking around. “I don't see anyone. Is that your imaginary friend? What are you, a baby?”

Eddie didn't like that. He wasn't as old as Ethan, who was ten, but he wasn't a _baby_ either! “I'm not a baby! And Venom is _real_! Inside me!”

Ethan just laughed at him. “You're a big baby, Eddie. All you do is cry and want your mommy. And talk to your imaginary friends. Don't you have any _real_ friends?”

“Venom _is_ real!” Eddie shouted back, feeling his face go red with anger as tears filled his eyes. He _didn't_ cry all the time _or_ always want his mama! “Venom is a sin—s-sim...simbaboat! And it's _real_!”

“A what?” Ethan asked before laughing more and stepping up to try to intimidate Eddie with his height but Eddie didn't back down. “That's not a real thing! You're such a weirdo, Eddie. Your dad dies and you go crazy? That's hilari—”

“ _Ethan_!”

Eddie watched in what felt like slow motion as Uncle Jim was suddenly there, grabbing his son by the back of Ethan's shirt and yanking him backwards before shoving him roughly toward the house, walking with him angrily. Charlotte was standing back a little ways, eyes wide with a basket in her arms.

**I could always eat him.**

“No!” And then Eddie started crying, though he wasn't sure if it was because of what Ethan had said, what Venom had said, or because he had actually thought for a moment that he wouldn't care if Venom _did_ eat Ethan.

“Eddie, don't cry.” Charlotte's voice was gentle as a cold hand rubbed at his back a little awkwardly. “I'm sorry Ethan said those things to you, they're not true, you know?”

Eddie just cried harder. Feeling angry. Feeling sad. Feeling restless. Feeling hungry. Feeling agitated. Feeling an ache from deep inside at the thought of his dad. He continued to cry until Uncle Jim appeared back out of nowhere, picking him up and trying to comfort him with a hug. When he still continued to cry, he could hear Uncle Jim sigh softly before walking with him back to the house. When they entered, Eddie could hear Aunt Josie yelling at Ethan from the kitchen.

“But mom—he _was_ being weird! Talking to himself and having a crazy imaginary friend!”

“Shut it!” Aunt Josie sounded scary. “That boy is _seven_! He's just lost his _father_ and everything around him is changing so fast! You let him cope however he needs to in _peace_! How _dare_ you say such disgusting things—you're grounded!”

Eddie didn't get to hear anything else as he was taken to the office and Uncle Jim sat down at the computer desk. He sniffled as Uncle Jim sat him comfortably on his lap before picking up the phone. He was just starting to calm down when the phone was pressed to his ear, Uncle Jim giving him a small smile.

“Here, bud. Talk to your mom.” His uncle handed him the phone.

“Mama?” Eddie's voice cracked. When he heard her voice on the other line, he started crying again, letting her hear all of his hurt and anger.

She did her best to talk him through it, and he found himself wishing she was here so she could hug him, but her voice was nice. Soothing. So much so that he felt himself falling asleep after crying himself out. He woke up a little when he was laid on the bed but quickly found himself falling back asleep. The last thing he heard was Uncle Jim apologizing repeatedly to mama.

**x X x**

Eddie was woken up by Aunt Josie a few hours later to come eat. She apologized to him for what her son had said but he didn't have anything to say in return. He went to the table but didn't eat much, just picked at his food.

**Eddie, eat.**

Venom's voice was soothing and rumbling, right in his ear in a way that kind of tickled. Shivering a little, he sighed and ate a small bite. It took a lot longer than normal, along with a lot of prodding from Venom, but Eddie managed to eat half of his plate. After dinner, he was cheered up a little when Aunt Josie offered to take him out to get him the best ice cream, like she had promised, she just had to feed baby Jordan first.

While Eddie waited, he went back out to see the baby goats with Charlotte. Together they played with them until they were both called to the car.

Eddie forgot all of his worries for the moment as soon as he was handed a monster-sized waffle bowl of chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, nuts, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. There had also been a cherry, but he had dropped his in his mad dash to get to a table so he could start eating. It was delicious! Super amazing!

**Eddie, more!**

Venom, it seemed, liked it as well. He happily ate it as fast as possible so as not to give himself a brain freeze.

“Isn't this ice cream the best?” Aunt Josie asked as she took a bite of her own cookies n creme.

He nodded back with a big smile as he kicked his feet happily under his chair, chocolate all over his face, but he didn't care. When they had finished their ice cream, they went back to the house so Uncle Jim could get a bonfire going. He helped Charlotte with the drinks and fire tongs while Aunt Josie prepared some snack for the fire while playing with baby Jordan.

Eddie had fun spending the night with them at the fire, telling stories and eating S'mores. And there was no Ethan.

**x X x**

Eddie felt something soft touching his face, which was probably what brought him back to the world of being awake. Eyes fluttering open slowly, he felt goosebumps as the thing touching him slipped away. Waking up a little more fully, he sat up half way before looking around the sun-brightened room. Morning! Which meant they were going to the fair today!

Gasping in excitement, Eddie climbed out of bed and ran to the kitchen to see Aunt Josie on the phone while bouncing her baby, and Uncle Jim preparing to go outside and eating his breakfast at the same time.

“Good morning.” Uncle Jim greeted around a bite of toast. “Are you excited for today?”

“Yeah!” Eddie cheered loudly, until Aunt Josie caught his attention.

“Eddie, come talk to your mom for a sec.” She told him as she tried to balance her phone and her baby.

“Mama!” He called happily, running over to take the phone from his aunt. “Mama!”

He could hear mama laugh on the other side as she greeted him and they talked for a few minutes about what he would be doing that day. He couldn't wait, he was so excited to see a fair. Mama was happy for him and couldn't wait to hear all of his stories when he got back. When Aunt Josie came back, baby free, she took the phone back so he could go and take a bath.

He didn't want to, but he did as told, not wanting to miss the fair like Ethan had to because he hadn't done as told. He took a quick one, and was just about to get out, when Aunt Josie came in and helped him wash his hair. She laughed as she helped him towel it dry and it stuck up everywhere. She reminded him of his mama in that moment, which made him hug her. Hard.

Aunt Josie just hugged him back, squeezing a little like mama would. It made him feel good. And wonder if Aunt Josie knew how to hug like mama because they were sisters, or if it was a mama thing.

“Go get dressed!” Aunt Josie laughed, tickling him until he pulled away.

Once he was dried and dressed, teeth brushed and hair combed down, he was fed french toast dippers and bacon. He also had some eggs, but he chose not to eat those. He had just finished when Charlotte came into the kitchen to grab a banana before going out to take care of Dizzy. Eddie begged to go, too, until Charlotte said it was okay.

They played with the goats for a bit before Eddie was led over to the horses, where he got to gush over Winnie Pooh. The baby horse was playful today and he had fun chasing it around, the two teasing each other with a weird game of tag.

After playing all morning, Eddie was fed a light lunch before being told to try to take a nap. That way he wouldn't be tired at the fair. Eddie thought it would be hard to fall asleep, with being so excited, but the moment he laid down he must have passed out because the next thing he knew, he was waking up to Charlotte shaking his shoulder gently.

“Mama said it's time to get up, Eddie. We have to eat a little before going out.” Charlotte told him, stepping back as he woke up, then leaving the room after he had sat up.

Scrambling out of bed, Eddie hurried after his cousin before coming to a halt when he saw Aunt Josie talking to Ethan in the hallway.

“Eddie, there's pizza on the table.” His aunt told him before turning back to her son. “And you! You do not leave your room and door stays open. If your grandma hears you playing any games or watching TV, they're getting taken away until you go back to school!”

Eddie hurried to the table, mouth watering a little when he smelled the pizza. Taking a seat by Uncle Jim as the older man got him a plate and two slices, he ate happily while listening to the rules his uncle gave Charlotte if she wanted to go off with her friends for a bit. Charlotte didn't look too happy, but she listened anyway.

Once everyone was done eating, they headed out. Eddie couldn't stop smiling as he bounced with his excitement.

The fair was big! Eddie stared at the sight with wide eyes, trying to take all of it in. And there _were_ a lot of people, like, _a lot_ a lot! Before he could leave the car, Aunt Josie made him and Charlotte put sun cream on. He liked the smell but he didn't really like the feel of it as it was rubbed in. Once that was done, though, they were able to head in.

It was _amazing_! There were so many things to see and so many different smells. Games, animals, rides, crafts! Eddie loved it! He wanted to run around and see everything, but he remembered what Uncle Jim had said about staying close to him or Aunt Josie. Eddie made sure to listen, even though it was hard sometimes.

He played games with Uncle Jim and sometimes even got a ride on his shoulders when walking got to be too much. He found a pretty necklace to give to mama as a present with Aunt Josie. The rides were fun, though he was too small to ride the ones that looked the most fun. So Uncle Jim played more games with him. Eddie even won a huge stuffed dog and a small stuffed octopus. He loved them! And the food they tried was interesting. Cotton Candy was the best!

By the time they had made it back to the car, Eddie could barely keep his eyes open. He woke up to Aunt Josie tucking him into bed with his stuffed dog but fell right back asleep when she turned the lights off.

**x X x**

The next morning went by slowly. Eddie had been excited to help out with the feedings again and then Uncle Jim told him they were going to go see the monster trucks that night! Eddie had cheered happily, even when Uncle Jim told him they were taking Charlotte instead of Ethan, so it was no longer Boys Only. That didn't matter to Eddie. He wasn't really sure _why_ Charlotte would _want_ to go, but it really didn't matter.

He wanted the day to go by faster, but it only went slowly. Something that amused his aunt and uncle, who both told him that because he wanted the time to go by faster, it was only going to go that much slower. Eddie didn't understand why time would do that. It was probably an adult thing to understand. He tried to keep himself busy, but it still seemed too slow.

He helped with the animals. He even helped with some house cleaning! But the day still went by really slow. He watched a movie with Charlotte _and_ he talked to mama on the phone! But it still wasn't time. He was just about to start groaning when Uncle Jim came up to him and told him they were leaving a little early so they could stop and get some McDonald’s to eat before heading to the event.

Eddie jumped up and down at the news, running to get ready as Aunt Josie told him to change into clothes that could get dirty and to wear comfortable shoes. When Eddie went to join his uncle and cousin, he heard his aunt talking to Charlotte.

“Are you sure you don't mind going?”

“Yeah, it's okay. It's time with daddy _and_ there may be cute boys there!”

He could hear Aunt Josie laugh. “Those boys will only be looking at the trucks, sweetheart. And please help your dad keep an eye on Eddie—he's so little, I'm worried about him getting lost to the crowd. Your aunt will _kill_ me if anything else happens to him.”

Eddie paused at those words, wondering why his aunt would say something like that. Mama would never hurt anyone. He didn't get to think on it too much before Uncle Jim scared him by grabbing him from behind and throwing him over his shoulder. Eddie laughed when he realized what had happened and how he was now partially hanging upside down.

“Charlotte, come on!” Uncle Jim called out before turning and carrying Eddie out to the car.

Eddie laughed as he play struggled until he was set down at the car. Everyone climbed in and they were off.

They ate their food while talking about what they were hoping to see tonight and about possibly going to the lake tomorrow. Eddie showed interest at this. He had swam in a pool before, and at the beach, but he had never been to a lake before. At least, not that he could remember. He listened as they told him that you could swim at a lake, fish, and boat. Eddie thought it sounded nice and hoped that they could go.

When they were done eating, they got back into the car—save for one trip back into McDonald’s when Eddie accidentally left his toy on the table—and headed to the place where the monster trucks were. The event wasn't starting for a little while longer, but there was things to see or buy while waiting, or so Uncle Jim said. Eddie didn't care. He couldn't contain his excitement as they parked and he could see all of the banners and signs.

“Now Charlotte, Eddie? We _stay together_ , okay? I don't want anyone getting lost in there!” Uncle Jim told them in a serious tone.

Eddie and Charlotte nodded their understanding before they all got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. There was a small wait in line, but Eddie used that time to get a good look at everything going on around him. There were people everywhere! And trucks! Some of them weren't going to be in the show, Uncle Jim explained, they were just there for fans to look at or interact with. Eddie wanted to see a truck up close, to see how big they actually were! Because from where he was standing, they looked huge!

He pointed out interesting things to his cousin and uncle, whenever they caught his eye, and he nearly left the line when Charlotte pointed out that you could get your picture taken with the huge trucks! Uncle Jim caught him, though, and promised they could take a look in just a moment, but Eddie had to be patient and wait for now. Eddie nodded, dancing around his cousin a little before cheering when it was their turn to give their tickets so they could go inside.

Eddie wanted to take off, to look at and touch everything, but Uncle Jim's words made him wait for the other two. They walked around, listening to the chatter of everyone as they looked at things. Eddie found an awesome shirt that he was excited for when Uncle Jim bought it for him. He thanked him again and again as he was handed the shirt after it was paid for and he quickly slipped it on over his head.

When they made it to where you could get your picture taken, Eddie made Charlotte take one with him because he was kind of scared to get so close by himself. Venom seemed to ripple with annoyance at the thought, and Eddie felt a little bad. They walked around a little more until Charlotte saw a small group of boys and tried to talk to them. Only for Uncle Jim to grab her and pull her along.

“No boys until you're thirty!” His uncle teased his cousin, much to her annoyance.

“Mom said sixteen!” Charlotte argued back with a smirk. “That's three and a half years away!”

“Girls have cooties!” Eddie chimed in, laughing when his uncle and cousin laughed.

“Oh? How about a kiss, then, Eddie?” Charlotte grinned as she inched toward him.

“No!” Eddie screamed before laughing more when she chased him around his uncle, careful not to bump into people.

They played around while walking until they heard the main event starting. Then his uncle offered to buy them some snacks before they went to their seats, that it was okay if they missed a little of the beginning. Eddie and Charlotte agreed, following him to a line. Eddie could hear the trucks down in the arena and shivered with excitement again. He couldn't wait!

It took longer to get snacks than he would have liked, but they finally got what they wanted and headed to where they needed to go to get to their seats. He could feel the rumbling of the floor under his feet and could hear the roaring of the trucks getting louder the closer they got. He was doing good until he felt his body tremble a little. Venom felt uneasy, which made Eddie pause, but then Uncle Jim was gently guiding him forward so he didn't fall too far behind Charlotte, who was in front of him.

And then the noise hit them. Eddie felt his whole body begin to tremble as he walked closer to it, down into the stands, the trucks getting louder as they got started with the show, until—

**Eddie, no!**

Eddie screamed in pain as Venom seemed to vibrate violently inside him—against him! Rattling his bones and making his insides hurt.

**Eddie, it hurts!**

He could hear Venom's distress as Venom tried to pull his body back, but Uncle Jim just pushed him forward unknowingly, towards the noise. It made his body vibrate harder, so hard that Eddie dropped his snacks so he could cover his ears, but it did nothing to help. Falling to his knees next, he tried to control his shaking but it hurt! It hurt _so much_!

“Eddie?”

“Eddie!”

There were arms around him. Then a warm chest. And the noise was getting softer, which finally made the vibrating stop. Opening his eyes, Eddie could see a small group of people standing around him and his uncle, giving them worried looks as his uncle knelt on the floor with him.

“Eddie, are you okay?” Uncle Jim asked, eyes full of worry as his face came into view.

“It's too loud.” Eddie whimpered, his body still shaking a little as Venom shifted restlessly.

Uncle Jim gave him an understanding smile. “Hey, it's okay. We don't have to go back in there. It _was_ a little loud, huh? We can stay out here, though. Or leave, if you want.”

**Leave, Eddie. I do not like this.**

Eddie agreed. He hadn't liked that feeling at all. He hadn't liked feeling Venom's pain, either. “C-Can we go?”

“Sure, bud.” Uncle Jim smiled at him, giving his arm a comforting pat.

Charlotte seemed to perk up at this news, her face going from worried to excited. “Daddy, can we go to the mall, then? It would be fun to look around, and that new movie is playing—if Eddie would like to see that instead?”

Uncle Jim looked at Charlotte for a moment before looking back to Eddie. “Would you like to go to the mall, Eddie?”

Thinking about it for a moment, Eddie figured the mall couldn't be bad. It was just stores. Nodding, he got shakily to his feet, Uncle Jim helping him a little before they left. Eddie wasn't too sure if he liked monster trucks anymore.

**x X x**

He had bad dreams that night. Of things that wanted to hurt him. Of Venom being hurt. He woke up a few times, scared, with Venom trying to soothe him. Before Eddie fell asleep a third time, Venom asked him to turn the box on. At first he was a little confused, in his sleepy state, but then he remembered that that was what Venom called the TV. He turned on the one that was in the office before turning it down. After he climbed back into bed, snuggling with his stuffed dog, he managed to fall back asleep. This time he stayed asleep, a protective darkness surrounding him and holding him tight.

Waking up later, when it was finally morning, Eddie found himself lingering in bed longer than he normally would. He was so perfectly warm and comfortable. He never wanted to move again. Until Aunt Josie came to get him for breakfast. Then he got up. When she asked if he felt up to going to the lake today, Eddie allowed himself to shake the last of the sleepiness away.

Yes! He wanted to see a lake! He wanted to swim!

This time they got an early start. After the animals were fed and they had eaten their own breakfasts, everyone got ready. Even Ethan was allowed to come this time, but he wasn't allowed to do anything fun. The drive to the lake was kind of boring and Eddie found the sound of baby Jordan crying for the last ten minutes of the trip rather annoying, but that was all forgotten when they finally made it and he saw the water and the people.

He helped his family bring their picnic supplies to a good spot then followed Charlotte out to the water. He had fun playing with her, swimming and building sand castles. He even made friends with some other kids that were playing there. When it was time to eat, Uncle Jim barbequed up some hot dogs and hamburgers. Everything tasted great!

Everything was going great, too...until Venom.

Venom, who was hungry and had sensed some fish in the water. Venom who, against Eddie's wishes, took over his body and went after the fish—managed to catch one, too. And gobbled it down. Venom managed to eat three before Aunt Josie was there, grabbing Eddie by the waist and pulling him out of the water.

“Eddie, no! You're going to make yourself sick!” Aunt Josie cried out as she carried him to the beach. Eddie was trying to get his bearings back, now that he had control over his body again, only to find himself choking when his aunt suddenly shoved two fingers down his throat. “Throw it up!”

He gagged and retched, yanking himself away from his aunt when Venom had a thought to bite her hand, before throwing up a few chunks of undigested fish. He cried a little as his aunt rubbed his back.

“Are you okay?” Aunt Josie asked when he finally managed to catch his breath and his stomach stopped rolling. “Why on earth are you eating live fish?”

He didn't know what to say. He really didn't know why Venom had gone fish crazy, either. His aunt just sighed and made him drink some water before arguing with his uncle on whether or not she should be worried about him getting sick. Eddie didn't feel sick, though.

**I will not let the fish hurt you, Eddie. I needed it. I am good now.**

After that, none of his new friends wanted to play with him, and Aunt Josie kept a strict eye on him. He wasn't allowed to go too far out into the water. Charlotte still played with him but even she seemed a little wary of him after that incident. Something that upset Eddie.

When they got back to the house, Aunt Josie helped Eddie with a bath before she kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't get sick. Eddie stayed in his room, just watching TV while drifting in and out of sleep.

**x X x**

The next morning, Eddie was told something surprising: Mama was coming to see him, a little earlier than expected. He actually felt relief at those words. He missed his mama. After breakfast, he helped a little with the animals before going back to his room to play with his toys for a little while. Aunt Josie was still keeping an eye on him, asking how he was and checking his temperature. He felt fine, though. Venom had kept its word.

Mama made it to Aunt Josie's house a little after three in the afternoon. Eddie was happy to see his mama. He ran to her, jumping into her arms and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight, pressing kisses all over his face and hair.

“I've missed my Eddie _so_ much!” Mama exclaimed, holding him close.

He just clung to her, taking in her familiar smell and warmth. He had missed her, too, more than he really knew until this moment. When he was finally put back on his feet, he was surprised to see that Nana was here, too.

“Nana!” He went and hugged her, too, smiling when she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Eddie followed them into the house, where Aunt Josie was handing out refreshments and snacks. Eddie drank some chocolate milk while Nana and mama talked about how good their drive was. Then they were asking Eddie about his week. He went on and on about the animals and the fair. Especially Winnie Pooh and Dizzy. Once mama and Nana had rested a little, he was allowed to show them the animals he had come to like so much.

Then Uncle Jim asked him to go shopping with him for dinner. Eddie really hadn't wanted to leave mama, but he was comforted by the fact that she wasn't leaving without him so she would still be there when he came back. Smiling, he went with his uncle. He was asked to pick out some paper plates and napkins, which he thought was a little weird, but did it anyway. He followed his uncle as he did the rest of the shopping, the last thing was something from the bakery in a box.

He asked what it was, but Uncle Jim told him he had to wait and see. Just like mama and Nana. That made him curious, but he could wait. On their way back to the house, Uncle Jim seemed to drive slower than normal, which made Eddie feel a little antsy. There was something going on, but he couldn't figure out what. It made him feel a little nervous. When they finally made it back to the house, Eddie was happy to see that mama was waiting for him.

Before he could go inside, she asked him to help her with her bag. He smiled happily, and went with her to her car. She let him hold the bag while she locked up the car before going to the house together. Mama steered him to the kitchen, which he thought was weird, until he was startled when people suddenly yelled at him.

“HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, EDDIE!”

Eddie dropped the bag, eyes going wide as he took in the balloons, the streamers, and the birthday cake everyone was standing around. They all smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back as mama hugged him from behind.

Dinner that night was lasagna and then they had birthday cake and ice cream for dessert. Eddie was so happy he thought he would burst! Or maybe that was just his tummy because he had eaten so much. He was still happy, though. And surprised. He was excited when he learned he had presents, though one of them made him cry.

It was what his dad had gotten to give to him while they were on vacation: the Hot Wheels track set he had been asking for.

Mama hugged him as he opened it, saw what it was, and cried. He couldn't even thank his dad, but he was so happy with it.

Then he had gotten ten whole dollars in a birthday card from Aunt Josie and Uncle Jim and his tears dried up. He had never had so much money before! He thanked everyone before they spent the rest of the night playing games then turning in early for the night. Especially because Eddie, mama, and Nana had to be up really early so they could begin the road trip back home.

After mama had tucked him in, Eddie fell asleep right way. He couldn't wait to get home so he could play with all of his new toys.

 

-Chapter 10 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog barking at Eddie—I know some of you may think that it's because of Venom, but that wasn't really my intention. She was just barking at him because he's a stranger.
> 
> Eddie's parents' names: Olivia (Liv) and Edward (Ed). I've tried to look up what his parents' names were, but didn't get much information. I know in Spider-Man 3, Eddie called himself Eddie Brock Jr. so I kind of went that route. Eddie was named after his dad, Charles and Allan probably after his grandfathers. As for his mom, I don't know. Liv just popped out while I was writing, short for Olivia. There you have it.
> 
> Helen is Nana.
> 
> And look at that! Venom is learning where It can learn more things! Also, I just pictured Eddie not being raised on TV while he was young. While I have no real set time line for this, I am loosely basing it off of the time line of him being born the same year he was introduced in Venom comics, 1988. So this part of the story is loosely based in the 90s. He won't be growing up on TV, the 90s was when kids still played outside and with toys.
> 
> Eddie's world is rather simple, another reason why Venom doesn't get much info on the outside world from him yet.
> 
> Eddie and the monster trucks! He made an oops. Didn't know those things would be so loud! Poor Venom! Now, I've never been to an actual Monster Jam event, so I took some liberties while writing that scene, but I do know they are loud, and people are often advised to bring protective hearing equipment, but I figured since it's the 90s-ish, they wouldn't have thought of something like that. And poor Eddie and Venom suffered as a result.
> 
> Eddie and the fish! XD I had to! One, so Venom could finally have a full stomach without resorting to eating livestock or Ethan, and Two, because I actually loved the scene in the movie where Eddie is at the restaurant to talk to Anne and he's running around, eating people's food and just being funny before climbing into the lobster tank and eating one! 
> 
> “THAT IS DEAD!”
> 
> His face and actions were just too cute! 
> 
> Unfortunately, Eddie had to suffer once more because of it. Losing friends and his Aunt freaking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make a little note about something to come in this chapter: 
> 
> VENOM and EATING. 
> 
> As I have noted before, I have little knowledge to the complete background of the story—comic wise, they didn't show much in the movie. So I'm not 100% when it comes to the Venom symbiote and eating. By Itself! I know I've seen a lot of fanworks where the symbiote can eat apart from Eddie, but I'm not sure how much of this is based on fact or just the fandom taking liberties, you know?
> 
> I've tried to do some background research into the comics for any kind of clue or guidance, but it was all info I already knew and not what I was specifically trying to find out, boo. :(
> 
> So, for this story—for now at least, I may be able to edit if I find more conclusive or informative evidence—Venom cannot eat as just a symbiote mass, no matter how cute seeing (reading?) noodle head Venom eating or drinking with Eddie (especially little Eddie—OMGosh, can you just picture it?!) is. But I think I make it work okay, whether it's cannon or not.
> 
> Thank you. :)

**3 Years Later**

Time had been kind. It had had its moments, of course, but mostly it had been kind. And much had been learned, had been observed...had been worked out. Like, the gathering of information.

Since Venom had learned that Eddie was limited in his comprehension and perception of things, due to his age, It had also learned that It didn't need Eddie's understandings to find out crucial information about the world around Them. It had found knowledge in the box—the _television—_ and in books. The symbiote had did Its best to push Eddie to read more, to watch more, to _learn_ more—and it did work in some ways, but Eddie was also still a child, and Venom had also learned that pushing too hard, pushing _too_ much, only made things worse.

But it was okay. Venom was getting stronger, which—after a while—enabled It to be able to do _more_ . It was very careful with Its physical presence around Eddie while he was awake, not wanting a repeat of the first time, but It _did_ take comfort in the fact that Eddie allowed Its touch while he was mostly unaware, and sought It out when he wasn't. When Eddie was asleep was the best. Eddie would curl into It, _cling_ to It, let It warm him and hold him tight.

With Its increased mobility, It was able to take advantage of learning more and more while Eddie slept. The symbiote had also learned to hunt secretly. Mindful of Eddie's abhorrence to consciously eating live things, It had learned to hunt while Eddie slept as well. It's food source was slightly limited and nothing close to what It really hungered for, but it worked. At first It had learned to use Eddie, to feed with his body after catching a small mouse or squirrel—even stray cats.

But soon Eddie became aware of this. And it had scared him. While he had thought it was merely bad dreams—for Venom was always careful with cleaning up evidence from Its feedings—he was scared that it would come true! That he would become a monster and start attacking things, eating them and enjoying the taste of blood.

So Venom tested eating with Its own mass, only to fail in the end. A symbiote absorbed what it needed, filtered it through its host. A symbiote was not built for digestion. Which brought Venom to a hard truth: If It wanted to protect Eddie's mental health...It would have to leave Eddie's body and find a different host to use in which to either feed off of or feed through. Because It could not remain in a constant state of hunger while waiting for Eddie to mature. It could sense that it would do something drastic if It did that, would end up _hurting_ Eddie.

And that was not good.

Venom had gave it a lot of thought and used the knowledge It had gathered to make what It felt would be the best decision. The first time ever It had left Eddie's body had been a slightly off putting experience for the symbiote. The leaving the safety of Its current host hadn't been too bad, but finding a replacement had been a little more painstaking than It would have like. It had eventually managed to snag a ride with a stay cat until It found a lone human, sleeping in a dark alley. It had smelled so _good_.

It had used the cat to attack the human, the small struggle taking more energy than It had cared for, but finally It had what It _needed_. It had also realized that It could never, _ever_ , use Eddie for this kind of food source. Eddie would _never_ accept hurting another person, to make them _gone forever_ —he had said so—and It would never make Eddie do something that he _truly_ did not wish to.

After It had felt satisfied enough, and rather antsy to get back to Eddie, It had used the cat to get back to where _home_ was, only to be surprised to find Eddie awake, crying and calling out for _It—_ for _Venom_. It had hurried back to Eddie, quickly rejoining with him to comfort his current distress. Apparently Eddie had felt the loss of their bond and had been afraid that It had left him and would never be coming back.

Venom had told Eddie that that would not happen. It had tried to explain as gently as possible that It needed to eat and It had to leave Eddie to do so, but just sometimes. Eddie had nodded in sleepy understanding and no problems had arisen since.

And then Venom had found the usefulness of attaching Itself to another human host to feed. It didn't really like it, but the uses outweighed the slight discomfort the symbiote felt in Its host not being Eddie. Not only were most humans stronger than the previously smaller mammals It had momentarily bonded to, but It could feed from the human, while feeding on another mammal, _and_ learn Its current host's knowledge. Learning and gathering information from bigger humans— _adults—_ was much easier than it had been to get information from Eddie.

Adults understood more, had more _experience_ in their time alive. Not only had Venom been able to learn many things a lot more quickly, Venom had also learned new things to help in bonding and caring for Eddie better. Like the many dangers out there that were actually threats to Eddie's vulnerable age and size. And the dangers to Itself if discovered before Eddie was big enough and strong enough to help It protect the both of them, before they could bond fully.

**x X x**

After finding a better diet for Itself, It had been able to pay more attention to the foods that Eddie needed and liked. It still did not like cooked meat, but now kept silent. It's what Eddie knew and liked, so It would allow Eddie that peace. Eventually, however, It had gained knowledge to gently prod Eddie toward more rare-cooked red meats and fresh fish. These were better.

And It liked the chocolate. All kinds were nice. And had a little of what It _needed_ , though It found that if Eddie ate _too_ much, it would make him sick. It also liked the crunchy potatoes that Its Eddie loved— _tater tots_ . And ice cream. That was nice, too. But there were some not nice things— _vegetables—_ that neither It nor Eddie liked, though the mother _insisted_ Eddie eat so he could grow up big and strong. Using the knowledge It had gained, the mother's words, and the signs of Eddie's body, Venom discovered that the not nice things _were_ indeed needed.

So It had done Its best to gently prod Eddie into eating them, _making_ him when he would stubbornly refuse. It was a struggle in the beginning, but soon Eddie gave in and did as told even if he sometimes cried the whole time or sulked for an hour after. Eddie was rewarded, though. The mother always gave him something nice afterward, much to Venom's approval. Eddie was good and deserved it.

Then school had come. Venom had not liked _school_ at first. It had not liked that Eddie was leaving the safety of the mother so much, even if he wasn't the only one. There were too many of these _children_ in one spot, with only one or two adults for protection per small mass? It didn't understand, even though Eddie had explained that school was a safe place _and_ lots of fun. Venom soon settled a little when, after a few days, school did seem relatively safe. And there were _things_ to be _learned_! That perked Venom up a little as well. Eddie's mind also seemed to be more focused at these time, too.

Its Eddie was very smart, and very curious to learn. Sometimes Eddie would grow bored or become too restless, but Venom learned that was because Eddie was still small and sometimes just had too much energy at a given moment. It would help Eddie to try to focus at these times, while also being sure not to influence him too much—these things Eddie needed to learn on his own and retain, for better development.

And Venom got to meet these things, called _friends_ . They were loud and full of energy, chattering with Eddie and pulling him about, but most importantly, they were kind to Eddie. Like Charlotte had been. Eddie was so _happy_ . Venom also had liked that Eddie's friends were not the least bit disturbed by Its presence, though Eddie _had_ explained it wrong. It was a symbiote, not a guardian angel. But as even the adults accepted this, Venom decided not to protest this small incorrect fact to Its host. Everyone was happier this way.

There had only been a few bad moments so far.

Like the _fire alarms_.

The loudness, the _pain_ it had caused! Eddie had ran outside to escape—which had gotten him into trouble at first. He had needed to stay with his class so they could know he was safe if a fire really had happened. Eddie explained the pain, though, with a lot of tears and a still trembling body and so it was arranged that he could have special headphones for drill days and if there was ever a _real_ fire, Eddie was to immediately find an adult once outside and give them his name and classroom so they could contact his teacher.

Then there had been the _bullies_.

In the beginning there had been some bigger children, older than Eddie, who had often teased Eddie or his friends. Even the other smaller children. At first Venom had simply watched, assuming it was a thing of hierarchy since most of the bigger children merely used words or teasing to mark their place as higher up than the smaller children. But then some of those children had singled out Its Eddie, teasing him for the death of his dad and calling him a baby, tripping him when he would walk by or giving him a small shove. And just like with the one called Ethan, Eddie stood his ground and argued back.

Its Eddie was brave, but was also being a little foolish. These children were bigger than Eddie and they outnumbered him three to one—not that It would ever let anything happen on Its watch, but Venom was also reminded of what the mother had said before, about Eddie needing to think about his actions instead of just reacting to things because people out there could do more than just push him down. As was found one time when Eddie had tried to leave a situation where he had been cornered in the bathroom after school, but the bullies had pushed him down and surrounded him when he had gotten back to his feet.

Eddie had called them jerks because of this, which had earned him a mean punch to his small face.

Venom was there then, barely restrained fury pushing It to emerge some but not to act without thought yet, Its face merging with Eddie's, with glaring white eyes and many sharp teeth dripping with Its namesake. Dark tendrils veined over Eddie's body protectively, keeping him upright, as It took his voice and made it Its own to give warning, dark and rumbling.

“ _ **Touch him again—come near him at all—and you all will become my morning, my afternoon, and my after school snacks!”**_

The bullies had been properly terrified, wetting themselves and everything, and when a teacher had come running to the bathroom upon hearing their screams, they repeated over and over how Eddie was a monster while Eddie sat on the bathroom floor, looking a little dazed from the punch still.

Finally there had been the _predator_.

It had happened one day while they were playing at a nearby city park. Eddie had been warned to stay where the mother could see him and now Venom understood why. Eddie had been playing with some friends and other children on a large field, kicking a ball around. When one had accidentally kicked it off the field, Eddie had ran after it without thinking, over to a small group of trees. Just as he was reaching down to retrieve the ball, hands were suddenly grabbing Eddie's body and lifting him from the ground.

Venom had felt Eddie's surprise but did not react at first, remembering when Uncle Jim had grabbed them like this, playfully scaring Eddie. Eddie's smaller body was pulled up against a larger one and his fear seemed to kick in when a large hand covered his mouth. When Eddie began to struggle and cry as the larger body squeezed him tightly and took off at a small run, Venom realized that this was not okay. Eddie was not okay. This was not play, this _man_ was trying to take Its Eddie! So the symbiote allowed Its mouth to appear, secreting as much venom as possible in the small amount of time before biting the offending hand. _Hard_.

It had felt bones crunch and blood bloom over Its tongue in the split few seconds before Eddie was dropped to the ground and the human howled in pain. The human continued to howl while Venom tried to comfort Eddie and get him back on his feet. It was proving to be a struggle however, Eddie was too scared to move—at least until he heard his mother. She was screaming his name, terror and tears in her own voice, and that had seemed to finally get Eddie to his feet. He ran to her the moment he saw her, jumping into her arms and clinging tight.

**x X x**

As time went by and Eddie continued to not only grow and mature, but learn more about the world around him and become less scared of the things he still didn't understand, Venom wondered—more than once—if it would be okay to share _more_ with Eddie. About Itself and about their bond...only to decide against it, in the end feeling the time was not yet right.

Sometimes Eddie would ask then become annoyed when the symbiote still would not answer him, but the older he got, the less he made a fuss about it. Venom wasn't sure if this was from Eddie's growing maturity or because he was just getting tired of hearing the same thing. So It continued to just wait, observing Eddie quietly.

The older Eddie got, the more his interests started to change as well. He still loved playing and his toys, but he also became more interested in what the television had to offer. The mother was not too happy with this, but she did allow Eddie an hour or two of TV time after all of his homework had been completed. Sometimes Eddie would take full advantage, watching weird shows about even weirder things. Eddie was curious about the supernatural, even though it scared him. And he liked the weird cartoons that his friends talked about at school.

That was another thing that seemed to change with Eddie and his interests, his interactions with his friends. Before it had been all about playing and make believe, now it was more about what made them _cool_ or _more adult_ , though Venom thought that these things just made Eddie and his friends more childish by comparison. Following along with the group, wanting to fit in. Imaginary rules that had to be followed, even if Eddie didn't know _why_.

And _girls_. Eddie and his male friends seemed to think the females of their school were now gross, though the girls seemed to love Its Eddie. They would giggle over him and chase him around to try to kiss him, much to Eddie's annoyance. Venom figured that maybe it was because Eddie didn't understand the purposes of mating and procreating among his species yet, so It tried to explain only for Eddie to react in horror and with disgust.

Venom had learned then that Eddie really was still too young and immature, despite how he wanted to be viewed by everyone else. Eddie didn't care about girls or marriage or babies. He liked _boy_ things—like sports and guns and superheroes and _aliens_.

That was currently the newest thing—beings from _outer space_. Eddie was intrigued and terrified by the thought at the same time. Which gave Venom some hope that maybe they were getting closer, that just _maybe_ It would be able to share _something_ with Eddie soon. And then Eddie had had nightmares over a silly film he had seen at a friend's sleepover. About a spaceship and scary beings on a moon that could spit acid and laid eggs with young that would look for a host once hatched—kind of like...

Once again, Venom rethought that decision.

Until _the boyfriend_.

 

-Chapter 11 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I've finally posted all of the chapters that I have updated on FanFiction.net!
> 
> And aww. Our little symbiote is already a hero! And learning a lot! And taking care of Eddie so well! :') 
> 
> I absolutely loved writing Venom making Eddie eat his vegetables and him defending Eddie from his bullies. 
> 
> Ahaha, especially because I loved the scene in the movie where Eddie was asking his neighbor to turn his amp down and the guy was rude so Venom was all RAWR! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 He was awake. He didn't have to be awake right now, but here he was.

Giving a small whine, Eddie rolled over and tried to block out the bright sunlight with a pillow over his head, _tried_ to fall back asleep for _at least_ another hour. It was finally summer vacation! He could finally sleep in past seven-thirty am! So _why_ was he awake?

Closing his eyes tightly, a frustrated sigh followed a moment later when he realized that this was it. He was up for the day, even though he _didn't_ have to be yet. Stretching a little, Eddie freed his head and sat up while blinking a few times against the bright sunlight. Taking in his surroundings, he frowned a little when a heaviness seemed to settle over him and it took him a moment to remember why.

With it being summer vacation and all, Eddie thought he would be elated like most of his friends and fellow classmates. And, in a sense, he was—how could he not be now that he was free from school and homework—but then he remembered the one thing that came to hang over him like a dark cloud at this time as well. Sighing softly, Eddie climbed out of bed only to slip lightly when his sock-covered feet hit the hardwood floor. It was at times like this that he missed the carpet of his old room, at his old house.

Now feeling decidedly grumpy, Eddie pouted as he made his way out into the hall and looked to see that his mom's bedroom door was open. Which meant she was up. That gave Eddie momentary pause before he sighed softly and moved cautiously toward the kitchen and living room. He really didn't want to walk in on his mom crying again. She always seemed to cry a lot around this time.

Eddie understood why, now more than when he was younger—in a way he hated how getting older meant learning to understand things more, to understand them better—and he couldn't blame her. He just didn't like how seeing her upset made him feel so upset. The anniversary of his dad's death was hard on the both of them, he understood this now too, but it was even more hard to see his mom so sad. What was worse, though, is when she'd try to hide it. Like she wasn't upset at all. And how she'd try to distract him. It had taken him a while, but he finally caught on to what she was doing, well with help from Venom.

Venom was the one who had actually pointed it out last year. Now Eddie sometimes wished he could forget that knowledge. Go back to...what was it called? Blissful ignorance?

**I can make you forget, Eddie. If that is what you truly wish.**

Pausing in the step he was about to take, Eddie gave a small smile as he hugged himself, projecting the comfort to Venom the best he could. “No, that's okay.”

Exhaling deeply, he relaxed his face and continued on his way. He found his mom, sitting on the couch with a thoughtful frown and a picture of his dad on her lap. Well, she wasn't crying. He supposed that was good. He was just bout to go to the kitchen for some breakfast when he paused at the sudden pattering of small paws.

A smile lit up his face before he could stop it when the sound came towards him. Feeling a sudden thrill, he took off toward the dining table, laughing when the pattering of paws followed quickly. He tried to use the table as a barrier, but unfortunately for him his predator was smarter than he gave it credit for. It came barreling under the table, winding around chair legs to get to him. Excited barking was followed by little paws trying to climb up his pajama pants. Laughing more, Eddie allowed himself to drop gently to the hardwood floor, careful of the small puppy trying to reach him.

“Cooper!” He greeted with a huge grin, pulling the puppy onto his lap and hugging it warmly. He ignored the unhappy roll of Venom through his body, the only one who had not been on board with the whole puppy deal.

Aunt Josie and Uncle Jim had gifted him with the puppy for his tenth birthday—one of their dog Bluebell's recent litter. His mom had been a little against the idea at first, too, because she wasn't sure Eddie was responsible enough for a puppy yet. And their new apartment wasn't that big, though it _did_ allow dogs. But she soon fell in love with the energetic ball of affection as well, baby talking to it and dressing it up with little bow ties and other ridiculous things.

**Eddie, we are hungry.**

Ignoring the small rumble of his stomach, giving truth to Venom's words, he rubbed Cooper's belly instead, laughing as the happy little puppy wiggled around on the floor. “Yeah, yeah. In a minute.”

Venom rolled with irritation to the back of his neck and shoulders, laying heavy against his spine in an annoying way. A way, Venom knew, to cause discomfort. Eddie didn't understand why Venom had such a problem with Cooper—okay, no. That was a lie. He kind of knew. Venom didn't like how noisy the puppy was, which Eddie supposed he could _kind_ of understand. And Venom didn't seem to like how Cooper distracted him from studying, or how he put his puppy and its needs before his own or even Venom's. Like now.

Rolling his shoulders pointedly, with his own irritation now, Eddie opened his mouth to tell his symbiote off only to be cut off by his mom.

“Eddie! Good morning.” She greeted as she came into the kitchen and set the picture she had been holding back in its proper place. “Cooper!”

Eddie rolled his eyes when _his_ puppy immediately rolled over and ran to where his mom was, the traitor. “Morning, mama.”

His mom gave him a small smirk as she scooped the puppy up into her arms, hugging it and pressing a kiss to a soft head. “You're up early for it being summer vacation.”

Shrugging as he got to his feet, Eddie pressed a hand to his stomach to still Venom then moved further into the kitchen to find some cereal. “I couldn't sleep.”

His mom just smiled at him before turning her attention back to the puppy in her arms. Eddie found some Cocoa Puffs, hesitating a moment to see if Venom would object, and poured himself a big bowl before leaning against the counter to eat it. He was a few bites in when he noticed his mom was watching him, partially hidden by Cooper, who was licking at her face.

“What?” Eddie asked around a mouthful of cereal, some milk dribbling out on accident.

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” His mom sighed lightly before giving him a hesitant look. “And I just...wanted to let you know that I may be later in coming back from grief counseling tonight. I already have dinner all worked out for you, you'll just need to heat it up, and Mrs. Anderson from down the hall will check in on you periodically.”

Eddie paused in his next bite, a small frown falling over his face as he lowered his spoon. “Late? Why?”

His mom actually _blushed_ as she looked away, moving to set Cooper on the floor before playing with her hair nervously. “I, um, am going to go get a coffee with a...friend. After the meeting.”

Tilting his head to the side with slight confusion, Eddie thought on her words for a second before mentally shrugging. He really didn't know why his mom was being weird over something like that. She had coffee with friends all the time. “Okay.”

His mom gave him a small look of relief before smiling. “Okay. Oh! Eddie, when you're done eating, please get all of your laundry together. This is my only day off this week to do it.”

With that, she walked off toward her room. The pattering of small paws told Eddie that Cooper had followed her. Quickly finishing his breakfast, he threw his bowl and spoon into the sink before going to do as asked. He didn't want to do anything to make his mom angry or upset today, not when she seemed to be in an okay mood despite the time of year.

It didn't take him long to gather all of his dirty clothes, pausing on some of his underwear and frowning once more. Should he ask his mom for more _adult_ underwear now? He was ten, after all, and most of his friends had switched to boxers now, all of them saying how much better they were. There will still some who were in briefs, like him, but he didn't want to fall behind. To be the only one going into the fifth grade wearing _kid_ underwear.

**You are being ridiculous.**

Blushing a little, Eddie quickly threw his underwear into the basket and picked it up. “Shut up! And no, I'm not!”

**The more you try to be like an adult, the more childish you act.**

“What would _you_ know?” He muttered back as he walked out into the hallway, annoyed that Venom seemed to continuously point that out.

 **Very mature, Eddie.** He could hear the sneer in Venom's tone before he was suddenly tripped by his own feet, though thankfully he managed to catch himself and his basket before either of them could fall. **And I happen to know much more than you. Such as, no matter what you decide to clothe yourself in, you will still be annoyingly immature and nowhere near being a perfect bondmate.**

Heart thudding from the tripping scare, knowing that it was Venom who had tripped him, and from Venom's mean words, Eddie felt tears burn at his eyes but did his best to ignore them as he brought his basket to his mom's room. Setting it down, he went back to his own room to try to gather himself but he just felt _hurt_.

“I'm not annoying or immature!” He finally argued back, throwing himself onto his bed and crying. “And you're being _mean_! Just because I'm not growing up the way _you_ want me to! Maybe I don't want to be b-bonded to you, anyway! I—I hate you!”

Eddie cried harder after those words, not liking how they tasted or how they made him really _feel_. Because he loved Venom. Venom was his friend, even though Venom didn't think so. Venom always looked out for him and helped him, like a guardian angel. Venom had always been nice, always called him good, until lately. Now Venom didn't seem to like anything Eddie said or did. And he hated it. Venom also called him childish a lot now, and he hated that, too. Almost as much as he hated being called a baby.

It seemed like Venom didn't want to be with him anymore, because he was no longer good. Or what Venom wanted. And Eddie didn't know how to fix that. The more he tried to grow up, to be adult enough to understand Venom better, the more Venom kept hurting him and now he just wanted Venom to hurt, too.

**Eddie—**

“Just—leave me _alone_!” Eddie choked out, burying his face further into his pillow. “Go find someone you like _better_!”

He continued to cry for a little while more before he started to calm down, and he waited. Waited to feel Venom move through his body. To feel the tingle of Venom through his skin. To feel the emptiness that always seemed to follow when Venom left him. But none of that happened. Instead, Venom simply remained silent and still.

**x X x**

Venom waited until It felt Eddie exhaust himself enough to fall back asleep for a bit before shifting guiltily through his body, letting inky tendrils break through skin to wrap apologetically around Its Eddie gently. Its smooth warmth slid over Eddie's own warm skin under his clothes, winding around limbs and forming hands to link with Its host. Very gently, and very carefully, Venom allowed a larger tentacle for Its head to emerge, forming to fit the curve of Eddie's neck and left shoulder in a sort of partial embrace.

It had made a mistake, once again.

Taking Its own frustrations and growing impatience out on Eddie wasn't fair. Naturally unavoidable, given their relationship, but still a little unfair. Especially because Eddie was still too young to understand or even grasp that there was more _behind_ everything. Venom knew Its growing impatience was Its own fault. Because It kept wanting Eddie to be ready before he was, if only because of small instances where Eddie showed growth and better understanding or a moment where it felt like it would be okay to share _more_ with him, only to then be shown that Eddie was indeed still not there.

And the frustrations. Venom didn't like how Eddie was so focused on wanting to please _other_ people, that he cared about what they thought. Before, Eddie wanted to do things because of Venom— _for_ Venom., now it was all about what his _friends_ and _classmates_ thought, what he could do to _fit_ them. Eddie seemed to forget that they didn't matter in the end. That Eddie wasn't for _them_.

Then there was the loud beast. Venom didn't like the noise, though it wasn't constant or loud enough to be painful, just annoying. Venom also didn't like the affection Eddie had for it, the way he reacted to it physically, mentally, and emotionally. Eddie treated this interloper with single minded focus that once belonged only to the mother and Itself. As Eddie grew older and gained some independence of the mother, Venom was pleased when the focus had shifted more to It. But now there was this _beast_! Venom could eat it and be done with it, but It would never be that cruel to Eddie.

Giving a silent sigh, Venom allowed a few tendrils to stroke along warm skin as warm puffs of breath created a steady rhythm against Its own form.

Venom hadn't meant to lash out at Eddie and It didn't mean it when It had told Eddie he was annoying or not the perfect bondmate. Venom didn't mean to make Eddie feel like he was no longer good or that It would be better off with someone else. Venom was sorry that because of that, Eddie had used such ugly words—had said things that had made him _hurt_ even more just to try to hurt Venom, too.

But, it was nice to feel the underlying emotions underneath. The truth of Eddie's real feelings, hidden under the ones risen in reaction to the current situation.

Eddie loved It.

Some tendrils wrapping a little more tightly while the others continued their stroking, Venom allowed Itself a small smile while speaking gently against a pillow-free ear, “ **Good. Do not forget that, Eddie. And remember that I will never leave you, either. You are still perfect and you are still good, because you are** _ **mine**_ **.** ”

Venom stilled for a moment when Eddie let out a sleepy moan, shifting a little before warm hands clung back to Its own and he nuzzled his face into Venom's neck without waking up. Venom clung back for a minute until It released Eddie completely, shifting back fully under his skin when It heard the mother stirring outside of the room.

 **You are mine, Eddie. Always mine,** _**only** _ **mine.**

“Eddie?”

**x X x**

“Eddie?”

Eddie felt himself jerk awake at the call of his name, his skin tingling pleasantly as he tried to get his bearings. “What?”

“Eddie,” His mom called again as she walked into his room with Cooper on her heels and a puppy harness in her hands. “Eddie, honey, you need to give Cooper his morning walk now. He's eaten, so I don't want him to have another accident in the house. And don't forget a poop baggie.”

He had to blink the sleep away a few times as Cooper and the puppy harness were placed onto his bed. “Okay.”

Eddie watched his mom walk away before turning his attention back to his puppy when it tried to follow, catching the small body and laughing lightly when Cooper seemed to think he wanted to play by biting playfully at his hands. He managed to get Cooper in the puppy harness without much of a struggle before taking him out like asked.

It was nice outside today, already getting warm as he took his puppy down the block a little. Sometimes he missed his old neighborhood from his younger days, but this one was nice, too. Friendly and tucked away from busy traffic and street corners. After Cooper had finished going to the bathroom, Eddie went back home to carry on with the rest of his day.

He had some reading his mom required of him, summer or not, and he had a small list of chores to do if he wanted TV time that varied from day to day. Today was sweeping and dusting. He hated sweeping the hardwood floors—that's all their apartment was, minus the bathroom—and dusting always made him sneeze, but he did it. He also had to take Cooper out to play for at least half an hour and for a few more walks, but that wasn't too bad. Usually his friends would come play with him and his puppy as well, so it wasn't bad at all.

It was a little harder to get lost in everything today, though, because Eddie remembered his fight with Venom and what he had said. And Venom was still quiet, though he could feel the symbiote was still there. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say, if anything, so he stayed quiet as well. He got through the day well enough, if not feeling the happiest, and he listened to his mom as she told him where he could find his chili for dinner and how to heat up in the microwave before she left for her meeting.

After Mrs. Anderson had checked up on him and he had heated his chili, Eddie sat down to watch some TV with Cooper curled up at his side. He was just about to bring a spoonful to his mouth, the scent making it water, when he found his hand suddenly stopping in midair.

**Eddie, I apologize for earlier.**

He could feel his hand tremble a little against its invisible hold as a surge of emotions welled up. “Venom—”

 **I apologize for your feelings, that were hurt, and for the words you felt you had to say.** Eddie could feel a comforting roll through his body, making him shiver a little. **I apologize for the doubts given. No one is better than Eddie. You** _ **are**_ **good, and perfect. Always, even when you are frustrating.**

Once he was able to move his arm again, Eddie put his spoon down and set his bowl off to the side opposite of where Cooper was. “But...why were you being mean?”

Venom was quiet for a moment before, **Eddie, you want to grow up so fast but for the wrong reasons. I do not like this. Before, it was for Us but now it is for things that mean so little. Your rules of little sense and your people with little thoughts, why should it matter how they see you? Did you forget you are** _ **mine**_ **? You should only aspire to be what** _ **I**_ **see.**

It was Eddie's turn to be quiet as he thought about the things Venom had told him. He was a little confused at first, sometimes the way Venom would speak was hard to follow, but then he started to understand. Venom thought he shouldn't care about what other people think of him, only Venom's opinion mattered, but...

“But, I don't want to be made fun of.” Eddie tried to explain quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest. “They make fun of me because I'm smaller or smarter than them, or because of my dad, already. I don't want—”

**Let them make fun of you, Eddie. That does not change who you are, you are more. More than their words. If it bothers you so much, let me eat a few. They will stop.**

He couldn't help it, those words made him half cry, half laugh. “Venom, no! Please don't eat them.”

Venom gave a curious roll before seeming to curl around his neck and shoulders. **I will have to, even if it makes our stomach hurt with their sour opinions, to spare my Eddie.**

Even though he was slightly horrified, Eddie couldn't help feeling a little comforted when he realized Venom was only teasing him. Venom would never eat something when Eddie _really_ didn't want It to. He was also comforted when Venom said ' _my Eddie_ ' because it meant that he _was_ still wanted, even if it was just for now.

“Venom...” Eddie whispered as he hugged his knees tightly, burying his face into his arms to hide away from his worst fears. “Please, don't ever leave me. I'll try to grow up faster _and_ the way you want. If I'm not good, tell me how to be better. Just—just don't go away.”

There was a gentle roll over his shoulders and down his arms before Eddie twitched slightly at the feel of something warm and barely there sliding under his hands and through his fingers, holding them. His first instinct was to lift his head and look, to finally see what it was whenever he felt something touch him, but then he remembered that every time he had tried before, whatever it was had vanished, leaving nothing but the phantom feel behind.

He knew it was Venom, he just didn't know how. Whenever he tried to ask, Venom never answered. So he just clung back.

 **Never leaving.** Eddie shivered against the rumble of the voice in his ear. **Just grow up in your own time, Eddie, for Us. Not for others. No one is better than Eddie. Just as you are mine, I am yours and We are better when together.**

He just silently nodded his head in understanding until he felt the warmth against his hands disappear before one of his hands was moved to bump against his chili bowl.

**Now, eat. We are hungry.**

Laughing a little, Eddie lifted his head as he lowered his legs and grabbed his bowl, bringing a spoonful to his mouth and chowing down.

**x X x**

The summer continued on until it was finally the Anniversary of his dad's death. Eddie went with his mom to visit the grave and they put down fresh flowers before Eddie told his dad about school and his puppy, along with some other small things. At first he had felt a little weird about talking to a gravestone, but once he had started, he found it was rather nice. He did feel connected to his dad at those times. Once they were done there, they had lunch with Nana and he stayed the night with her so his mom could have some time to grieve alone.

Eddie noticed that this year his mom didn't seem as sad. And she had been going out a lot more for 'coffee with a friend', which Eddie was starting to get the hint that there was something more to it, he just wasn't sure what. He didn't bother to let it concern him too much, though. His mom was looking a little happier than she normally was around this time.

And there was Cooper and Venom who held most of his attention. Cooper was growing and learning fast. He was such a smart puppy! Eddie found he could kind of relate. Venom still had no patience for the puppy, but kept silent for the most part. Eddie wondered if maybe Venom felt a little lonely when he played with Cooper, because at those times it was all about his puppy. He remembered when it had been all about Venom for that first year or so.

So he tried to do more things that centered on his symbiote. Like reading together or watching a boring informative show. Venom was always wanting to learn more and more, wanting to know everything. Sometimes Venom's knowledge even helped him out, like with school. Venom never allowed him to cheat by giving him the answers, but Venom always seemed to retain the information he had learned in class so well, so the symbiote would prod Eddie to the right answers or explain things in a way that helped Eddie understand better.

Sometimes he would try to watch scary movies with Venom, but most often they ended up with Venom scaring him during a scary scene so bad that he couldn't finish the movie. Venom seemed to find it amusing, Eddie just thought it was mean. He would try to get revenge by watching things about aliens, something that Venom seemed to be offended by for some reason. Venom thought the human concept of alien forms was ridiculous and would often say cryptic things like ' _one day he would see_ ' or ' _soon he'd understand_ '.

Doing more things with his attention solely on Venom seemed to make Venom happier, which made Eddie happy. Everyone was happy.

**x X x**

Venom was in a hurry to get back to Eddie. It had been gone a little longer than usual while out on a feed and It didn't want to distress Its Eddie by being gone for too long. Things had gotten better, after their little argument those long weeks ago, and Eddie was happy. Venom wanted to keep Eddie happy and secure in the knowledge that It wasn't going to ever leave him. Especially since Eddie had been doing more lately to please It. To give It his undivided attention for a few hours a day.

Quickly leaving Its current host of a stray dog, It climbed Its way to Eddie's window and silently slid inside. It was a little surprised to see Eddie still deeply asleep for once, though maybe It shouldn't be. Eddie did seem to be sleeping more deeply lately and Venom had noticed the subtlest changes starting in Eddie's body, which was probably the cause. It was barely there, but It could sense Eddie's body was starting to mature.

Slithering quietly towards where Eddie lay sleeping, Venom paused for a moment when the sound of soft cries reached It through the walls. They belonged to the mother It could tell, sounds It hadn't heard before. It listened as the cries got a little louder, followed by a few soft thumps, then silence. The sounds put Venom a little on edge. Was the mother hurt? Eddie still needed her for a few more years. Glancing to Eddie for a moment, It decided to investigate when the soft cries came again. Since Eddie needed the mother, It would do what it could to help or protect her for now.

Sliding under Eddie's door, Venom followed the noises to the mother's room before sliding under her door as well, careful to not be seen. The sight It was met with was interesting. The mother was there, on her bed, with an adult male on top of her. Venom's first instinct was to attack, when the soft cries came again, louder now and sounding a little pained, but before It could move, It took in how the mother arched into the body on top of hers. She clung to it with her hands and thighs as the body undulated against her. Then, with information from previous feeds, Venom understood.

She wasn't being hurt, she was mating.

Even with this new information, Venom still kind of wanted to attack. Why was the mother mating _now_? Humans were weird with procreation, having a bunch of young together before the first of them were even matured. It understood if the young were born together, but that's not often how it was with humans. Even then, other humans didn't matter. This was about Its Eddie. Eddie was still young enough to need her, and new offspring could mess that up.

Maybe she could sense as well that Eddie was starting to mature, but it was only _just_ starting. Rippling with slight displeasure, Venom watched as the male slammed his hips into the mother a few more times before stilling with a loud moan. It was still debating on whether or not to attack when It was suddenly distracted by the sound of whimpers coming from Eddie's room, followed by a small cry. It had been gone too long. Quickly making Its way back to Eddie, Venom found him shifting restlessly. Eddie still seemed to be stuck in sleep, but knew that Venom wasn't back yet if the whimpered cries of Its name were anything to go by.

When Eddie started crying again, Venom quickly climbed the bed to his body and wrapped around him before sinking inside.

 **Hush, Eddie. I am back.** Venom soothed, giving a comforting roll throughout his whole body.

Just as Eddie began to calm down, the mother came into the room to check on him. She was wrapped in a pink robe and Venom wanted to hiss in warning as she approached but kept silent.

“Eddie?” Her voice was soft as she stroked his hair a few times. When she didn't get a response, she seemed to relax a little. After a kiss to his messy hair, she turned and left the room once more before closing his door behind her.

Venom glared after her, before pushing a few tendrils through to wrap around Eddie, holding him tightly. Venom was just starting to relax into Eddie's warmth, full and content, when the sounds of the mother mating once more reached It through the walls. Venom tried to not to be annoyed. If the mother wanted to mate and procreate, then It would not stop her. Unless she failed in her continued care for Eddie.

**x X x**

Eddie woke up the next morning to sunlight and Venom's annoyance. Shifting sleepily as his skin suddenly tingled in random places, he tried to keep his eyes open, but the light was too bright. “What's wrong?”

 **Good morning, Eddie.** Venom ignored the question, moving through him to curl up near his chest.

Eddie mentally shrugged. Venom didn't seem annoyed with him, so maybe it wasn't a big deal. He was thinking about sleeping in a little longer when the smells of breakfast being cooked reached his nose. It kind of smelled like pancakes! Sitting up quickly, Eddie smiled at the thought of pancakes. It had been a while since his mom had last made a breakfast like that!

Kicking himself free from his blankets, he climbed out of bed only to slip once more when his sock-covered foot hit hardwood. Catching himself, he went to his door and hurried to the hallway only to freeze at the sight of a stranger when he made it to the kitchen. His mom was laughing as she set a plate before the stranger and pressed a kiss to his lips. Venom's annoyance seemed to rise at the same time mama looked up and noticed him.

“Oh! Eddie, good morning!” She beamed at him as the stranger turned to take him in.

“Morning.” Eddie mumbled in return, suddenly feeling a little unsure when the stranger looked him over from head to toe and Venom rippled with more annoyance.

His mom looked between the two before blushing a little as she ran a hand through the dark hair on the stranger's head. “Eddie, this is the friend I've been getting coffee with.”

Eddie didn't know how to respond, so he just gave her a blank look.

She didn't seem to mind, she just smiled at him some more. “We've really connected and thought it would be nice to try dating. So, Eddie, this is my boyfriend, Chuck.”

 

-Chapter 12 End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Happy Sunday (or Monday, I suppose, depending on the time zone)! And happy December! We're finally in the last month of the year!
> 
>  So, we meet the boyfriend this chapter. Next chapter is going to be all of the not fun stuff involving this character. But good things come from it, so there is that.
> 
>  And aww, looks like Venom is a little jealous of Eddie's puppy. So they fought, but they made up! And Eddie figured it out, though he doesn't know that he figured it out! :')


End file.
